


Will the monster be redeemed or killed

by Bellarke_obesessedx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Mafia AU, Passion, Slow Burn, War, epic love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_obesessedx/pseuds/Bellarke_obesessedx
Summary: Follow bellarke through love, pain & war set in mafia auSee most parents encourage there kids to play nice with the other kids in the playground no fighting, be kind, help your peers that sort of thing. Not mine not when your step father runs the biggest drug trafficking gang in America.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins & Raven Reyes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Blake’s perfect world comes crashing down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome to my first story published!
> 
> This is going to be a huge story as there is a lot to cover in this dark world frequent updates so be sure to follow the story. Every chapter secrets, lies and betrayal amongst an exciting mafia world Will be discovered along with heaps of steamy Bellarke.
> 
> Xoxo

Prologue

Bellamy’s POV

“Bellamy, man hurry up were supposed to be at the ark before the grounders get there!” my impatient brother murphy yelled out. What a man would do to be able to shower in peace. I take one last look in the mirror shove on my worn, leather Arcadians jacket, completely oblivious at the fact that my life is about to spiral out of control and knock me off my feet.

Here’s the thing I’ve had my whole life planned out since I was eight years old, my mother although she tried her best was never very well…motherly.

On my 8th birthday mum gave birth to my little sister octavia she thrust her into my arms and said, ”your sister your responsibility ”

My days were simple go to school, come home, mum will go to work ill take care of octavia. Bath her, feed her, put her to sleep over and over again until mum comes home and I go to school repeat.

On my 9th birthday mum went to work and didn’t come home for 3 days which wasn’t a rare occurrence but this time it was different she came home with a cold man, Marcus Kane.

Which I didn’t realise at the the time would become a huge part of my life and the bane of my existence, and the man my mother sold her children to.

It was then I knew, gone was any hope of a normal childhood. It was then I knew that playdates with my friends was not an option neither was my best mate rhys’s birthday party at McDonalds.

No while rhys was eating cheeseburgers I was getting shoved into a car and moving my life to a small town called Arkadia, or as I call it hell. Little did I know back then how right I was.

See most parents encourage there kids to play nice with the other kids in the playground no fighting, be kind, help your peers that sort of thing. Not mine not when your step father runs the biggest drug trafficking gang in America. That’s right my town may look like a sweet country town from the outside but living on the inside is home to 2 gangs that are the central hub to selling and distributing anything illegal.

It’s kept on the down low anyone that talks mysteriously winds up dead and those who are smart keep there heads down and smiles and acts like the big trucks driving in and out of arkadia is completely innocent.

Some would say this move was an upgrade from our one bedroom beat up apartment with 2 pieces of furniture and blanket that served as a bed compared to the glamorous arcadians mansion made of marble on the beach.

I don’t see it, think I would have preferred cheeseburgers and my biggest problem being my maths homework instead I got given a gun on my 9th birthday by my 10th birthday I knew how to kill someone with a paperclip by my 12th birthday I knew everything there was to know about running the biggest drug mafia in America, my 13th birthday we celebrated my first kill and treaty with one of our competitors trikru. By my 15th birthday I was Marcus kanes second in command and now at 23 years old those who knew me respected me, those who didn’t heard all the horrors that I’ve done and feared me, those who were stupid enough to ignore the whispers of arkadias second in charge bellamy blake would soon feel my wrath. Does it bother me? That im known as a cold, ruthless monster no. Does it bother me that I can take a life no.

There’s a reason im good at what I do, why I feel nothing because on my 9th birthday my mother sold my soul to the devil and now this life is all that I know.

Nothing will change that, my sister is safe, fed and living in absolute luxury, me im the king, with the world at his finger tips, countless whores, brothers that will lay there lives down for me and more money I could possibly need. I don’t need anything else….again how wrong was I, I definitely did not expect this tiny blonde hurricane to literally fall into MY bar in MY town and knock me off my feet until it was way to late and the only world I knew came crashing down to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed it Support a first time writer and please, share the love, comment, Bookmark it and follow me Bellarke on this journey!
> 
> Xoxo


	2. The spitfire that knocked me off my feet

Bellamy POV

I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts, wrap my gun and holster around my waist and run out to meet my brothers. Another night at the ark will be do me some good to blow off some steam, maybe echo from azgaeda will be down for round 2.

Murphy and and my second in command, miller were waiting by the door. ”What are you in a rush for it’s not like emori is the slightest bit interested in you” I say as I lock up the ark mansion. Miller laughs outright and murphy mumbling something coherent on his way out.

We walk across the road to the ark. Arcadia’s home bar fortunately outsiders aren’t allowed in Friday or sat night strictly mafia nights. Fox is on guard and she let’s us pass straight through. Looking around everything looks relatively the same all Arcadians and now trikru either ordering drinks, snatching up booths, girls dancing, lulling around the pool tables and as usual as smokey as ever I can hardly see the back of the room. Ever since Marcus put alot of money into renovating the bar there’s more than enough room to accommodate our whole clan and now trikru’s clan. There’s even a hall out the back that we use for important meeting and our offices upstairs. The bar wraps around the edge of the whole bar, a large dance floor in the center, tall tables weave through the main floor, pool tables on the next level with booths surrounding them, a door that steps off onto the beach and opens up to an outside bar and smokers area, I sigh this is home!

I make my way over to the bar with murphy by my side loving that everyone parts for me as I surge forward. I grab my drink as I make my way over to my sister Octavia and Lincolns usual booth. Why am I not surprised everyones here already and by the looks of it quite a few drinks in. O is in her betrothed Lincolns lap, Lincoln from trikru and I will admit I did not trust him when I first met him. His mum second in command of trikru slept around with an outsider and broke the law falling pregnant and the elite ordered Lincoln to be taken and executed by Azgaeda. Turns out he was actually raised as an azgaeda soldier and after completing the testing allowing him full access into our world, as promised he was able to return home to his hometown. Not long after the treaty kane offered Octavias hand as a sign of peace. Turns out he’s actually a decent guy and would do anything for my little sister and her happiness is all I care about. 

Next to them is raven, millers second is downing shots with wick, monty, Jasper, harper, murphy and miller. My group is clearly going to be the rowdy group tonight not that that’s unusual. I drag over a stool and notice Lincoln looks ridiculously happy. ”Whats got you so happy?” I ask Lincoln. ”Roan from ice nation is coming tonight remember?” he asked. Fuck I completely forgot about that guess I can’t get as wasted as I thought. Once a year if there are any new recruits wanting to join your clan, you present them at the annual get together and as long as the recruits fit the elites criteria and we get the approval from them, a group of azgaeda or the enforcers as many call them live with us and over watch the initiates probation for the entire year. Great just what I need. ”I thought you don’t like ice nation?” I ask wearily ”I don’t agree with the way the ice nation lives but roans not too bad but im not excited to see him, roan is betrothed to best friend Clarke we grew up together and I haven’t seen her in years I want to know how she is doing.” I don’t get to reply as the hair on the back of my neck stands up just as an azgaeda pushes his way through the door, slamming against the wall. That must be roan, the queen of azgaeda second in command and son. He’s got the usual look of an ice nation, large build, covered in tattoos, and azgaeda scars, the fierce look of a fearless warrior. That’s not what gets my attention nor is the cluster of ice nation guards surrounding him, no it’s small girl stumbling in behind him. It’s quite the sight, ice nation are all known to be big, brute soldiers she could be no taller then 5 foot 4. I can’t see her face yet but for some reason I just can’t seem to look away she’s got long blonde hair that’s swept up in a sleek pony tale, she’s got a killer body petite yet curvy and she looks more like an angel in her white flowy summer dress that flows around her thighs a bright red azgaeda leather jacket on top the look finished off with white sneakers. She looks odd, almost like a normal civilian huge contrast to all the rough biker looking chicks in here and nothing like someone from Azgaeda. One thing pops into my head and that’s that she does not belong in my world and im confused as I feel oddly protective of her which is completely out of character. She must feel my eyes on her and she whips her head in my direction she locks eye contact with me across the room. For a moment im completely struck I definitely didn’t expect that. Looking right at me is the most fierce blue eyes starting me down and for the first time I don’t see any fear only recognition and maybe curiosity and then she does something I don’t expects she smirks at me almost like a challenge.I let me eyes wonder the over her face. Down from her blue eyes to her rosey lips and that damn mole above them and that dress, that dress should be is a sin.

No she definitely doesn’t belong here and I will stop at nothing until I find out who she is.

We both snapped out of this trans when Lincoln shouts out and shoves past me, knocks everyone out of the way till he reaches the girl and embraces her clearly knocking the wind out of her and spinning her in circles, both of them laughing. ”that must be Clarke Lincolns best friend, they grew up together Lincoln said it took a long time for people to welcome him into there clan but not her she trained by his side every day.” O says as Lincoln and Clarke make there way over to the bar arms wrapped around each other completely oblivious to the stares there receiving. See Lincoln is a big guy, no a unit 6 foot five and built like a tank covered in tattoos and Ice nation markings. She looks even smaller next to him. Almost like all he has to do is hug her too hard and shell snap in half and im clearly not the only one that is thinking the same thing. ”She doesn’t look like a soldier, she doesn’t look like she’s trained a day in her life-how is she meant enforce rules here” I grunt out. ” that’s obviously what the team behind her is for, be careful brother, she’s basically royalty in azgaeda don’t do do anything stupid it’s not worth a war. Besides while you were to busy oogling the princess Lincoln said not to judge her looks or size too quickly, she may not be a warrior like most ice nation but she’s just as wicked and deadly and incredibly smart. She’s in charge of the war planning and works alongside the royal family of The Elite. There people call her wanheda, the bringer of death she wiped out mount weather without batting an eye and walked away.” As she’s ordering her drink I see her laughing with Lincoln he’s looking at her like she hung the moon, I’ve only seen him look at one person like that and that’s my sister. Raven drops 2 shots down in front of me but I barely notice.

“I don’t trust her O something’s not right and I’m going to get to the bottom of….” The princess interrupts me, ”get to the bottom of what?” again with that damn smirk. ”None of your business  princess,  it’s way past your bed time why don’t you turn around and get back into whatever you came here in and leave. Pretty girls like you get eaten up in this world!” I spat at her, ok I admit I didn’t need to be so hostile. She just looks too perfect for this world I can’t help but feel a protective urge rising in me like I could shield her from all the bad but I also can’t help but feel threatened by her presence and that pisses me off. What I’m not expecting is how easy it is to read her she’s so expressive, so open, so vulnerable everyone in my world has there poker face down, constantly hiding and putting walls up to protect themselves. This 5 foot nothing girl does nothing to hide and I watch with fascination as hurt takes over her face, then shock and finally she’s flushed with anger. Princess takes a threatening step towards me chest flushed against my own. ”I assure you I am no princess, but if that’s what I need to be for you to learn your place and mind your tongue in my presence than so be it in the mean time while you get that stick out of your ass and come to beautiful realization that im here to stay for the next year, i hope you don’t mind if I just make myself at home…blake” she exclaims just as she reaches over and downs both my shots like it’s water, without taking her eyes off mine, licks her lips and steps even closer to me until her entire front is pressed up against my own with a bright smile on her face and for a moment I’m frozen in place staring at this beauty, flushed, bare with emotions and for the first time ever with nothing to say. No one ever challenges me the way this spitfire has and it’s definitely a first that she isn’t afraid of me and I don’t know whether im turned on or pissed. Before I can snap myself out of it she places a tiny, too soft hand on my bicep in a firm grip, stands up on her toes and brushes her lips over my ear. ” it’s a pleasure to meet you blake, you and I are going to have a ball” and just like that she pushes back, laughing, my heart pounding so hard I’m worried the whole bar can hear it just as I hear Kane calling my name and introducing our guests, explaining they will be here for year, going over rules and how we’re suppose to treat our respects with the utmost respect but I tune out having heard it a thousand times, nodding my head when expected but really trying hard to fight off this damn blush creeping up my neck, trying to forget how the spirfires body molded perfectly against my own. Fuck, I need a drink only to realise the princess drank them all and I’m so angry, angry at how attracted to her I am, angry about these emotions she’s spurred up within, angry that im losing control, angry that she’s challenging me but worse that I like it but in even more pissed she drank my drinks. I look over at her across the table where she’s now sandwiched between O, raven and harper all giggling at me and I know im about to hit the roof. ”…..no better place for our royal guests to stay in our personal home. Bellamy will show you to the guest room on his floor won’t you son?” WHAT!!! I need a drink and a cigarette, I nod my head and push my way through anyone in my way and storm off to the bar just as I hear my whole group cackling at my exit.

That girl will not be the death of me I won’t allow it she may have won this round but that is it. I know she’s lying I don’t know what about yet but I’ll get to the bottom of it. War or no war no one comes into my home and think they can do a fast one on me. She does not look like an azgaeda her hands are to soft and her eyes are too open. Somethings not right and I’ll stop at nothing to stop her. Princess get ready to feel bellamy blakes wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed it Support a first time writer and please, share the love, comment, Bookmark it and follow me & Bellarke on this journey!
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Bourbon, ciggies & friends?

Bellamy’s pov

Ignoring my friends I head to emori at the the bar, ”hey emori 2 shots of quantro and a bourbon and coke please…actually you know what make it a bottle.” She gets straight to work with my drink as I look around the bar. Who would have thought the trikru clan and the arkadians are all socialising and drinking as if we’ve been friends for years. See here’s the thing, before skycrew brought all the clans together there were over 30 mafia clans all over the world, each to there own, always at war now after the unspeakable event years ago the skycrew our government of sorts-started a coalition between what was left which was 30 down to 13. Clans either died or joined forces. My clan Arkadia look after all of America now partnered with the Trikru clan.  
It was smart don’t get me wrong we all have our own turf that we look after, business is good but most importantly we have protection from the skycrew.  
Granted no one has ever met anyone from skycrew except for the biggest clan azgaeda or the enforcers as we call them. All anyone knows about the skycrew is that they act as the underground government of sorts and the only way to become one of them is to be born into 1 of the 30 family lines. Each family line is sworn to secrecy of who and what they do which is to protect the underground. To the public and to us they all specialise in a profession usually in the government or someone important which is how we are able to do our business without any consequences or incidents involving the civillians. At time of the coalition The biggest most powerful clan was azgaeda so the elite partnered up with them as ”enforcers” to enforce the laws of the elite. The only way to communicate with an elite is through azgaeda and vice versa. I will admit it, it is easier and there plan works they’ll give us protection and immunity to an extent, for a cut and complete loyalty to them. All we have to do is follow the coalition laws and happy days. The only problem is I don’t trust them. But I don’t have the brain power to go down that path right now.  
”Here you go, take it your not a fan of wanheda?” emori asks me as she hands over my order. I look over and of course she’s already loved by my friends, she’s currently getting spun around on the dance floor by Lincoln laughing with the girls. Trying to ignore the way my heart seems to miss a beat watching her laugh and twirl around the dance floor and I’m definitely not the only male here watching the skirts of her dress flare out around her. ”I don’t trust her she’s got secrets and I intend to find out what they are, my family doesn’t need anymore bullshit.” I grunt out. Emori sighs, ”you do what you need to do bellamy, but everyone’s got secrets it doesn’t mean everyone is out to get to you. Besides I met her before she’s really sweet and gorgeous.” Of course emori is hooked too. I need space to clear my head and drown my sorrows. As I make my way to my quiet spot out on the sand dunes I notice roan hug Clarke and depart, that’s right he’s not staying anymore it’ll be the princess and her guards.

The most ridiculous laws the elite has ever set. Everytime someone wants to join the clan we have to present them at the annual get together, another joke, that’s just another way for the elite to remind us whos pulling the strings. The annual get together is an event held at the end of the year where certain members are required to attend, have a feast and discuss politics and business. Really it’s a chance for all the clans to talk shit and brag about there successes, to try and one up another clan. Total waste of time if you ask me. One of the only ways for anyone to join a clan it is at that time you need to request a meeting with the azgaeda and present them, so long as they pass the the elites requirements they will be granted access into our world once they understand the process. They get to live with us in our guest housing, which is where Clarke is meant to live by the way, anyway moving on. And for a full year they get put through testing and trials to make sure they fit and then it’s all supervised by a group of azgaeda making sure all parties don’t step out of line. If they give up they die, if they fail they die, if they break any laws they die etc.  
Some call skycrew heroes, I don’t there just more screwed up greedy politicians pulling all the strings on us puppets. They play god deciding on who lives and who dies without even taking the time to get to know us, take our hard earned money and never getting there own hands dirty in the process.  
Silence, thank god I drop into my little sand dune and feel at peace, toes buried in the sand, ocean in front of me a cigarette in one hand drink in the other the nights finally looking up.  
I can’t help my thoughts from drifting to a tiny blonde currently dancing away with his sister and friends right now and im pretty sure I remember murphy joining too which is weird, considering murphy doesn’t dance. There’s just something not quite right with that girl.  
Apparently she’s the daughter of azgaeda’s queens adviser born and raised in azgaeda. Clarke does not look like she was raised in that hell, her hands are too soft not one scar on her body, her skin from what I could see had no tattoos, her body is toned but soft not like a warriors and her eyes-I’ve never seen eyes so expressive everyone in my world always has there guard up but not her and this gnawing feeling somewhere deep tells me I’ve met her but that’s just not possible.  
She looks like a damn princess. Not that I don’t think she can talk care of herself. I don’t know how I know but I know something evil has happened to her, there was something dark in her eyes a quick look of self destructive pain and guilt very familiar to a monster like myself.  
The way she challenged me though put me on edge and I can’t work out if she’s just stupid or if she’s got no self-preservation either way it woke something up inside of me and I’m terrified where that may lead.  
I’m losing control but I can’t help but laugh she’s a ferocious little thing. I can’t let that smile and fierce look get close to me she’s been through a lot, no need for me to destroy anyone else.  
I hear the outdoor opening that connects from the bar out onto the beach and see the princess walk out, shit. I don’t think she can see me where I am unless I stand up maybe ill just sit here and she won’t even notice. Then she starts walking closer and closer towards me. It’s too late to sneak off so I decide to just stay silent and hopefully she leaves. Once again ignoring the now familiar feeling I receive when seeing her smile. This time it's different she looks almost serene just staring out at the ocean with her eyes closed with a big smile on her face, she looks free.  
But then she takes off her jacket and grabs the bottom of her dress and starts to pull it up I need to do something now. ”are you crazy there’s sharks out at night!” Clarke now noticing she’s not alone screams bloody murder. ”what the hell, who’s there?” as she starts walking towards me obviously not able to see me yet. ”I guess it doesn’t matter who I am your just going to follow the voice to a killer anyway.”  
”please your not going to hurt me if you wanted me dead you would’ve killed me already.” She says as she lays her jacket down and sits flushed to my side. ”have you honestly never heard of personal space?”  
She giggles, ”relax your warm.”we sit in silence for a while both in our own heads. ”smoking kills you know that right?” just as she reaches into my pocket grabs my smokes and pinches not 1 but 2. ”Christ, what’s with you taking all my shit you hypocrite?”  
”Bell, relax, you and I are going to be great friends you just don’t see it yet”  
”don’t call me that. Great not only do you have no self-preservation but your also delusional. You obviously haven’t noticed but im not exactly jumping up and down with excitement like my idiotic friends. I don’t trust your kind princess and I know you’ve got secrets.”  
She doesn’t look hurt she just keeps smiling out at the water. It’s quiet for a while before she lights her smoke and starts talking again.  
”Trust me I got the vibe loud and clear but there’s no need to lie about why your being a grade A ass.” As she lays her back down on the sand and stretches her creamy legs in front of her forcing me to look down at her now closing eyes and physically forcing myself not to stare at her legs against mine, she’s obviously a lot more drunk than I thought as she suddenly swings up her legs onto my lap and makes herself comfortable looking as adorable as ever and I can’t seem to push her away from me.  
”excuse me, what makes you think im lying?”  
” well maybe not about the trust part that’s obvious, I also don’t blame you for not liking *my kind* but that’s not what this is. What your doing is pushing me away, being a dick so no there’s no attachments it’s safe, controlled. Usually it works but that won’t work on me.”  
”oh really and why would I do that?you think you know me so well. Im not the one that walks around like an open book here, so what gave you the idea that im trying not to get attached.”  
Still smiling, ”I haven’t exactly worked out the why yet. I may have my secrets blake but I have nothing to hide not everyone needs to walk around with there walls up. Your not as blocked off as you think, well not to me anyway. You walk around with this fierce look meant for intimidation but when your around your sister or your friends you have the slightest smile on your face, obviously you only allow selective people into your heart. Then when your not with them you place this wall down and not let anyone see any of your weaknesses. You rule with fear. That’s how you survive. So push me away all you want bell, but im not going anywhere.” I once again have nothing to say and sit there in stunned silence. I cant help but stare at her. She’s still got her eyes closed now laying back on the sand dunes inhaling from one of my cigarettes. Fuck she’s beautiful.  
”You honestly think we’re going to be friends one day don’t you? You realise how ridiculous this sounds right, you’ve just met me and even after all I’ve said to you, you still have this thing in your head telling you were going to be friends. Well let me tell you something, that will never happen, not until the day you tell me what it is your hiding and I know your not going to be a threat to my home until then I could care less if you get killed in a shootout on a run, or you finally realise that your not cut out for this world and do us all a favour and shoot yourself.” I don’t care if I took that a bit far I need her to leave me the fuck alone until I clear my head, im losing control and that’s freaking me out. She opens her clear blue eyes and looks up at me a wave of hurt crossing her features again but I look away from her, already missing the warmth of her legs in my lap. ”thanks for the cigarette, Lincoln said he’s going to show me to my room, enjoy the rest of your night bell.” She says I can hear the tears in her voice as she gets up. Good better you hate me little girl.  
”Wait, when you said all that crap before about me shutting people out, you said it with such conviction why?” She doesn’t turn around to look at me but rather keeps her back towards me and angles her face towards me a lone tear running down her cheek.” Because at the end of the day im just a girl born into this fucked up world with no escape trying to survive like you, but I remembered something someone told me years ago, life should be about more than just survival….good evening mr blake.” I watch as she walks off, trying and struggling to shrug off the guilt rising in my stomach. I’ve never felt guilt like this before not when I take a life, not when I’ve had to torture someone for information, not in my line of work. I’m not only shrugging with this guilt it’s this feeling of knowing when she said that life is meant to be about more than survival, my hair stood up on my neck. That sounds so familiar and I can’t seem to wrack my brain on how and why. Have I met this girl before? No I couldn’t I’d remember her.  
What is this woman doing to me I’ve known her for no longer than an hour and she’s made feel all these emotions I’m not familiar with fear, guilt, intimidation. This is how people die in my world by being weak but that’s not what scares me it’s the way I feel protective of this stranger, I love it when she challenges me and I’m still not sure why she isn’t afraid of me she takes my warnings like Im trying to help her not as what they are which is threats, well I think that’s what they are I’m not too sure anymore and she keeps coming back for more and the way she looks at me is as if she can see straight through me and past the wall I’ve spent years building.  
I feel so torn and it’s simple I either protect her and let her in and hopefully fuck her or do what I normally do and push her away.  
I need to push her away it’s for her own good. This girl is not like anyone else I’ve ever met I obviously can’t use fear I need to find her weaknesses and exploit those then she’ll step in line like everyone else. First things first I’ll finish my drink and find echo for round 2, get back to normal and the only way of getting over someone else is by getting under someone else. Where did I put my bourbon wait where are my ciggies?  
God dam it Clarke! FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed it Support a first time writer and please, share the love, comment, Bookmark it and follow me & Bellarke on this journey!
> 
> Xoxo


	4. Naked bodies, games & no more bourbon

Clarke’s POV

I walk away from Bellamy doing my best not to let his words get to me but damn that hurt. Of course he wouldn’t remember me. Why would I say that, if he remembered what I’d said was something he told me when I was little then my freedom would be over and I’d end up tortured like the last time and probably dead. As I walk up the beach I can’t help the strong wave of depression consuming me, trying to shut my brain up before memories come flashing behind my eyes, grateful I paid off my guards to give me an hour to myself, I squeeze my eyes shut and instead of walking inside I keep walking further up till I hit a quiet part of the beach strip off my clothes and dive off the pier into the ocean.  
Never being to the beach before I wasn’t expecting salt to overcome my senses. Man does this feel amazing I float on my back and stare up at the moon this time relaxed while memories of my life bombard my head.  
Now no longer submerged in salty water but sitting on a swing trying to push myself while all the other 4 year olds with no family’s are running around and playing tiggy all but me. Just as I get a bit of momentum I feel a rough tug on my ponytale and I fall backwards off my swing and it’s like slow motion until I land and scream out in pain, I look up in time for the big meanie to run off and notice my arm sticking out weird and when I try to pull it out it hurts so much I cry out for someone to go get the lady in charge but no one helps they just laugh at me and point there fingers at me and the last thing I remember before I pass out is a little boy with unruly brown curls and big brown eyes runs up to me and puts my head in his lap and runs his little stubby fingers through my hair and hums a song and for the first time ever in my short life felt so alive and warm in this boys arms. My days in the orphanage was the best time of my life carefree and fun most kids dreamed of a family but I didn’t I didn’t know it then but that little boy didn’t just become my family but the beacon in all my darkness. He lit up the room and gave me hope especially when my twin brother Lincoln got adopted and left me behind. But all good things never last.  
I get swept up in another memory a few years later no longer warm in the little boys arms but cold sitting in the dark basement crying, begging my new adopted parents number 2 to get me come upstairs promising to never drop the plates again. At 7 years old I was trapped in a basement with no light, food, toys or anywhere I can relieve myself because I fell and dropped the plates before dinner and as punishment they through me down the stairs to the basement after roughly stitching up the gash on my collarbone and locked the door. After 3 days of cries and begging I gave up, closed my eyes and hummed the little boys song imagining his warmth and after awhile I lost track of the days I was down there. Knowing they decided to forget about me, not that that’s new apparently being the forgettable type is a trend I can’t seem to rid myself of. I kept my eyes closed and hummed to myself for hours with only the hope that one day ill see the little boy again. Days pass, eventually I ran out of energy to hum and went to sleep for a long time with the smell of my own urine surrounding me only to wake up to bright lights and pretty nurse talking to me.  
That was only the beginning of my terrors there was many more to come.  
”bellamy come on I don’t want to get wet, I thought you wanted to have some fun.” My heart stops as I here echo, one of my guards from azgaeda voice and footsteps get closer to where I am. The heavier footsteps approaching a lot faster only belonging to bellamy himself. ”Echo you found me and im going for a swim, your more then welcome to join but if your going to complain if prefer it if you left.” Bellamy says sounding quite annoyed. Thankful in now used to the the prickling sensation when I hear his voice “why is there a bottle of bourbon here how wierd.” I hear echo ask as I quickly swim under the pier. It’s quite for awhile until I hear bellamys clothes hit the deck above my head and splash to my left and echos squeals as he hits the water and I quickly swim behind the beam out of sight. Not long after echo hits the water. Thank god it’s dark and you can’t see anything. ”so your Clarkes guard what do you know about her?” He asks echo. “I know she’s a princess, definitely can’t handle her own in a fight and she hasn’t had to work for a single thing in her life and even then she’s still treated like royalty where people like me have to die saving.”  
”she can’t be that bad, what was she like to grow up with?” Bellamy asks echo doesn’t seem to be too thrilled for the conversation to remain on me that’s for sure. ”why do you care so much bellamy, I’ve never seen you so interested in someone of the opposite sex unless it has to do with hooking up..unless are you interested in this girl has the famous bellamy Blake fallen in love?” and I can’t help but blush at those worlds even I would be a fool not to notice what he’s doing to me he’s definitely an attractive man. With his muscles you can see through his shirt, his tall frame and broad shoulders you’d have to be blind to not be attracted to this man. Bellamy doesn’t seem to like her taunting ”you know what I’ve grown tired of your company leave.”  
”Bellamy come on I was just kidd…” ”LEAVE!” echo jumps and swims to end of the dock in fear throws herself up, changes and basically runs down the pier. Bellamy relaxes floats on his back in the same spot she was, only moments before and sighs closing his eyes. I’m not sure if I should just wait until he leaves, but then I have an idea and well pay backs a bitch. ”sharks are out at night are you mad?” and as expected bellamy screams bloody murder and faces me, bellamy-1 Clarke-2 ”Christ! Clarke? What the fuck are you doing here, how long have you been here? I thought you left?” bellamy exclaims. I can’t help it as a bubble of giggles explodes out of my mouth as I swim closer.”well im doing exactly what I planned on doing before you interrupted me the last time, I’ve been here long enough to watch you string my poor guard out into the ocean for a quickie, not exactly my thing to be honest I prefer sex on land, but each to there own”  
”great everytime I try my best to find peace you happen to be there is this what it’s always going to be like?” he grunts out. It’s quiet for a while as I continue swimming my way over to him not able to wipe the smile off my face and once again grateful it’s dark out and he cant see my naked body well until I see him smirk and his eyes roam under the water. Great!  
”well were here now might as well make the most of it, do you know any games Mr Blake?” I ask trying to rid myself of the memories of countless hours of Marco polo when we played as kids. ”games? Your joking right im 23 years old I don’t play games” I swim around his body and laugh. ”What your too old to have fun? Lame, how have you made it this far without having a little bit of a break. Look around bell your not expected to work right now, noones around and your definitely tipsy from what I can see and your swimming with a beautiful naked girl basically begging for your attention, you’d be a fool to run off with your take tucked between your legs.”  
”I am not afraid of y..” I cut in ”and look you brought your bourbon”  
I say as I reach over the pier, grab it and paddle back to bell.  
”yeah the drink you stole off me, give it here!” he tries to reach for it but I quickly swim away I’ve always loved to taunt him he’s so competitive. ”if you want it you’ve got to catch me first” I giggle out as I dodge another attack making sure the lid is secure on the bottle and swim away this time ducking under water and using his thighs to push off and swim away back to the beams as I hear him grunting and swearing away but nonetheless follows after me. I poke my head out of the water and hide behind one of the beams and take a large swig of the drink knowing he won’t hear me as he’s quite far away. He’s going crazy spinning in wild circles trying to find me always so competitive. I quietly swim up behind him ”BOO” he jumps and before I get the chance to swim away he spins and grabs both my wrists and pulls me flush against his body my legs automatically wrapping around his waist both of us laughing. Then 2 things happen at once, all laughter completely drowned out, both wrists he holds onto with a tight grasp, one still holding the bourbon and he brings them both closer to examine the rough edges of the scars along my wrists and I know he can feel the the bumps on my inner thighs and just as he opens his mouth to say something I panicked and slammed my lips against his. Kissing Bellamy blake was definitely not meant to happen, I push back but he surprises me again, grabs the back of my neck and pushes my lips back to his. I’m definitely not suppose to enjoy it as much as I am his hard chest completely pushed up to mine his strong arm holding on to my bare ass I moan into his mouth and that seems to wake him up and he shoves me off him. ”what are you doing? Are you seriously trying to seduce me, do you honestly think that’s all it takes to buddy up with me and get on my good side, all you need to do is open your legs like some tragic whore? Seriously when are you going to get it you and me are not friends and we never will be get that through your head!” well that took a drastic turn. Little did he know we use to be the best of friends. Suddenly feeling exhausted and once again extremely rejected I quickly swim away bottle in hand trying to stop the tears gushing down my face and launch myself up to the pier, take one last big swig of the bottle, place it down by his clothes completely empty and walk down the pier butt naked to retrieve my clothes showing him nothing but my bare ass as I strut away hating the fact that I am now the second girl running down this pier tonight thanks to blake.  
Feeling very overwhelmed, Questions and doubts filling my mind and suddenly I feel like I cannot breathe as I rush to my clothes. Why did I sacrifice so much to track him down? Why am I here? Why is this so hard? How could he just forget me? Is the way im doing this wrong? How much more rejection can I handle? I knew hed be a different man to the boy I grew up with, I knew he would be closed off and a bit of an ass he’s always been like that and even more so now understandably in this world but why do I get the feeling im too late. No stop this Clarke finish what you came here for slowly break down his wall and when it breaks ill be there to pick up the pieces and put him together piece by piece and save him and his family from this world and take away his pain like he did for me when we’re little and unknowingly the rest of my life, it’ll be like it used to I just need to stay strong. Just as I’ve changed and reached the door and I’m about to walk through to the bar when I hear bell swear ”FUCK DAMMIT CLARKE!” I turn to him just as he throws his now empty bottle back into the ocean and I can’t help but smirk victoriously. Now off to find my big bro, now with a fresh wave of confidence and hope that the little boy with brown hair will one day be in my life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed it Support a first time writer and please, share the love, comment, Bookmark it and follow me & Bellarke on this journey!
> 
> Xoxo


	5. Horrible shooting, dancing & a deal with the the devil

16 years ago

”Bell, bell, bell where are you going? Come back. Let me go.” I turn around and see a little girl with wild blonde curls and big blue eyes crying and screaming out to me, being held back my the mean lady in charge. Clarke! I look up at my new adopted mother. ”I need to say goodbye to her please.” She doesn’t look too pleased but she nods her head and continues onto the car. I turn around in time to catch the little girl as she falls into my arms crying. ”You promised you’d never leave me, you said I was the only family you needed where are you going?” she’s barely able to get it out between her hiccups and tears and I know I need to stay strong for her. ”hey, you know I can’t stop this, I tried to hide but she wanted me. You know how it is, if I cause enough trouble ill be back in no time ok, I’ll be back and if your not here, I’ll find you I promise. You and me against the world remember?” “It’s so hard to reassure her, I feel like I’m 2 seconds away from breaking, looking into her watery eyes knowing I’m about to walk away from the most important person in my life. ”Ill be here all alone bell, who’s going to protect me from all the meanies, braid my hair, play with me and sing me that song, you can’t leave me too, your my only family, what if I never see you again it’s suppose to be you and me forever.” She looks so scared, frantic and im terrified of leaving her alone suddenly feeling a strong panic rising in me, who’s going to protect her? ”ill always find you princess, Ill never stop looking for you I may not be by your side but I’ll always be here for you, when things get hard, just close your eyes and sing my song, we’ll be together again I promise, I love you times infinity princess. May we meet again.”  
I giver her one last hug and walk away no longer able to stay strong in front of her. As im walking away from her I hear her mutter, ”I love you times infinity, may we meet again.”  
I slide into the back seat and close the door looking back at her once more and that was a mistake. The lady of the house has little Clarke engulfed in her arms as she breaks down, uncontrollable, crying, hitting her until she grows slack, just as the cars drives off she looks up at me, picks up that little hand of hers and waves, a gorgeous sad smile lighting up her face. I knew she was important when I first met her, she was playing by herself, all the other kids whispered that she’s been here since she was a baby and no one wanted her, so the kids were mean to her. I watched her as she tried to swing herself with a wide, cute smile on her face when she fell off the swing and broke her arm. Everyone laughed at her, as she cried in pain and i felt so protective of her, I ran up to her and put her head in my lap and hummed her my mums song. She stopped crying, looked up me with this big smile on her face and giggled before she went limp in my arms.   
Everyone has a purpose in life and I knew she was mine, it’s my job to protect her and to keep her smiling like that.  
I will see you again, I won’t stop looking for you Clarke, bellamy blake does not break his promises and I promise you I’ll find you again, keep you safe and laughing.

Present

”Bell, bell wake up dam it!” Who is that? Octavia? what in the world then I wake up so abruptly, dripping wet no longer in a car but in my own bed with o standing above me holding a now empty glass.  
”What the fuck O, did you seriously just tip a glass of water on me? what’s your problem?” I yell out. ” I’ve been standing here and trying to wake you up for five minutes now and you didn’t budge. Kept muttering princess in your sleep. You’ve got it bad big brother! Hurry up get changed we’ve got a meeting with the gang about the underground tunnels in half an hour, over at the hall.”

Fuck sake, can no one do anything themselves anymore grabbing my clothes and a towel and stomping off to the the bathroom. My mind still on that freaky dream, it felt so real, strange I felt the same in my dream, the same I did last night, this strong urge to protect her, when she laughed or smiled no matter how brief it was I felt accomplished, it’s most certain I’ve felt about anything. I know it can’t be real I’m not adopted neither is Clarke, I just can’t shake the feeling that I know her.

O and I make our way to the the ark we all have a meeting to discuss the underground tunnels that are being built. Kind of ironic all of the deals “in the underground” will now be literally made underground. Lincoln meets us at the front and we all make our way through the back where at least half of both trikru and arkadia are already waiting for the meeting to start and I go stand by kanes side. 

The meeting continues quite quickly, kane and indra going over certain changes, everyones duties this week with the new initiates. Clarke and her guards are assisting the initiates do a drop off from one of our our latest shipments with a couple of our men. I’m suppose to meet them all at ravens store guns store and process the latest shipment.

At the end of the meeting were all dismissed and I make my way to my bike with Miller to head to raves gun store, when octavia runs up to meet me and pulls me aside to talk privately.  
”Your right about Clarke she’s hiding something.” She whispers. ”What do you mean, what did you learn?” I ask. ”Its just something she said last night, Lincoln said she’s she’s queen niya’s second in charges daughter Clark Nisaya, but when she came back in dripping wet and clearly wasted she said her last name was griffin, Lincoln was getting her bag and I don’t think she even realized she said it. “Griffin? ”who the fuck is griffin?” this is just getting more and more confusing. ”I dont know but me and raven looked into it this morning there’s no azgaeda with that last name. You were right she’s got no tattoos or azgaeda markings. If she was born into azgaeda she would have needed to pass warriors training, if she failed she should have been killed azgaeda-royalty or not.” Still whispering, all this new info, still spinning in my head. ”You bought raven into this, do you have any idea how dangerous this is, this is treason O.” What is she thinking. ”Dammit bell I haven’t got time for this if Clarke wasn’t raised in azgaeda that means in Lincoln is lying, why is he protecting her?” I didn’t see it like that, O looks crushed now seeing that her boyfriend is lying to her. ”O, don’t judge him too quickly he loves you too much, the question we should be asking is what she’s holding against him not why is he protecting her. Well get to the bottom of this O for now don’t get anyone else involved keep your head down and keeps her close.” Mind spinning with all this new information. ”I dont have to pretend bell, I can’t explain it and I know it sounds ridiculous but I don’t think she a threat. I feel kind of protective of her and she’s really sweet I just need to know who she is.” Octavia leaves and walks back over to Lincoln.

I jump on my bike lost in all this new I formation while I drive the short trip with miller by my side. Griffin, griffin, griffin how have I heard that name before.  
That’s it, Abby Griffin, she was some hot shot doctor in England, kane fell in love with her while he was over discussing business over there. The only reason I knew about it is because kane got drunk one night and wasn’t having the best time and didn’t shut up about the griffin.  
They have to be related somehow, I need to dig into this and talk to markus.  
We pull up to the gun shop, and walk inside. “You right man? You seem a little distracted.” Miller asks as we walk in. ”Yeah im good just a lot on my mind today” I say as we weave through the aisles of different types of guns, bypass them out to the back where Clarke, her guards monty and jasper are waiting with a new order and payment. ”Occupied on yours and clarks late night swimming date last night” he smirks over at me. ”How many people know about that first octavia giving me shit on the way to the ark now you?” Never any privacy. ”it was a bit hard not to, Clarke stumbles in looking completely smug and dripping wet, barely able to stand on two feet, Lincoln had to literally cover her up and carry her home, you know she’s like the centre of every bit of gossip in this town. I wouldn’t blame you if you guys already had a bit of fun your not the only guy that wants her especially after last night, she clearly was so rushed to get away she forgot to put on her under clothes and everyone saw everything and let me tell you she’s a babe and let’s not forget how you came stumbling in equally as wet and flushed as her.” 

Now that just pisses me off no one should’ve seen her, vulnerable like that and hearing him talk so flippantly about how hot Clarke is dripping wet pushed me over the edge and a switch just flipped in me, before we reached the door I grabbed miller by the collar pulled him back and punched him in the nose satisfied with the crunch. I lean down and whisper to one of my best mates and whisper my warning quite clear. ”Spread the word brother, no one tries anything with the princess, she’s mine and I call dibs on her if anyone tries anything I’ll fucking kill them. Capiche?” He nods his head and apologizes and flashes his knowing smirk at me but says nothing and grabs the towel I hand him. In our brotherhood royalty gets first pick with any of the girls, meaning I get first pick if I call dibs she’s mine and if another brother makes a move on my girl they deal with the consequences.

As we walk through the door I see raven talking through the process of the drop offs to 2 of the new initiates sitting with Clarke’s guards but no Clarke. ”Wheres the princess?” I ask raven. ”Yeah im great, thanks for asking blake, she’s out at the gun range doing absolutely shocking by the way.” Of course she is why am I not surprised. 

She’s the only one here and ravens right she’s missed the target completely every time. She doesn’t see me so I lean against the wall behind her and watch. She looks gorgeous today of course dressed simple in a bright red leather azgaeda jacket over a pair high waist jean shorts and a tight white singlet, sowing off all her curves perfectly.   
Suddenly im back to last night, embarrassed she heard me asking echo about her. I hope she knows I was asking about her because I didn’t trust her not because I was interested. She swam over to me with a big pearly white smile looking so beautiful, the only thing I could see was her smile until she swam closer and I’m not ashamed to admit I was immediately hard, her long blonde hair wet and stuck to her face and flared out around her and as she got closer I was able to see her very generous curves bobbing in the water. Once again she had no shame and got right in my face swimming right around my body with that damn mischievous smirk of hers, I knew she was up to no good. It was like she completely forgot about our heated conversation prior and wanted to play a silly game of Marco polo. Curse my protective side and that cheeky smile of hers and all the game resulted in was a dark bruise on my thigh from when she kicked off me and a hot make out session and another fight. As much as I don’t like the girl im still a man, in not going to deny how turned on I was when her legs wrapped around my waist in a vice like grip her bare full chest pushed up against my own, my own hand gripping her plump cheek, it’s a wonder I was able to keep swimming. I could’ve kissed those plump red lips all night, until I pushed her off me and made her cry. The second time in one night, yeah im an asshole. 

That’s how I get the answers I need, she thinks it’s inevitable we’re going to be the best of friends so that’s exactly what im going to do. I’m going to be her buddy until she trusts me and then I get did of her. 

She takes off her ear muffs and she’s got her headphones in underneath im about to call out to her and cut off her ridiculous dance moves when I notice a tattoo on the pack of her neck, an infinity symbol, “I loves you times infinity” the hair stands up on the back of my neck, just as she turns around and frowns at me pulling out the headphones. I push that back for later and I step in closer to her. ”I just want to apologize about last night I was a real ass, although I still don’t trust you.” She stops frowning but she quirks one eyebrow up, no I don’t think it’s cute. She has her arms crossed and is starting me down. She sighs and apologizes too so genuinely I kind of feel bad about my plan. ”Me too, I shouldn’t have kissed you like that we’ll blame it on all the alcohol you bought me. Come let’s have a ciggy.” She grabs her cigarettes and walks out the back door, ”hey, I never bought you anything, you stole it!” I yell as I follow behind her. 

”I want to make a deal with you.” She says as she lights up and looks up at me. I can’t help but laugh, ”what could I possibly want from you?” all laughing seizes from what she says next. ”Your smart not to trust me and Ive always admired that about you. You always seemed to keep yourself closed up, only letting few people in. I wish I learnt that along time ago it would have saved me a lot of pain, anyway I know you want answers and I can give that to you, whatever you want to know.” It was silent for awhile while I take in what she said. ”what do you get in return?”  
She smiles, ”I want you to teach me how to fight and in exactly 2 months ill tell you who I am and more than enough information and resources to over throw the elite.” Im shocked what she’s implying is treason. The deal is to good to be true she can’t be willing to sacrifice everything, start a war just to learn how to fight. I didn’t realize id voiced my thoughts out loud, ” Right again, there’s more to it than that I want your trust and your cooperation for what’s to come, grave times are a head of us blake and I want you and the ark by my side and I’m hoping by the end of the 2 months I would have earnt your trust so all I want in return is you to teach me to fight everyday and try your hardest not to bite my head off, ask no questions in the mean time.” She finishes off with a laugh. It could be a trap, a test of loyalty to the elite and she could report this back as a sign of treason. I need to speak to kane. “What happens when you’ve told me everything and I still don’t trust you.”   
“I leave for good. I already told Kane of our deal call him if you like.” Kane knows about this, this is getting more and more suspicious why would he agree to these terms. I call kane up and walk away from Clarke. He answers straight away almost like he’s expecting the call ”take the deal son, it’s worth all the intel she can provide us I don’t think this is a trap there is too much risk for her too. This is the moment we’ve been waiting for.” I sigh and hang up. I walk over to Clarke, ”fine, Ill back off your case and train you to fight so long as you hold your end of the deal….I will kill you if you fuck me over, consequences be damned.” She smiles. ”Great how about to start off this new friendship, as a sign of good will, I’ll start by giving you some answers tonight. Tell no one of this deal and bring miller and kane to the beach by the pier tonight at 8 don’t be late.” She turns to leave but I need to know, I reach out and grab her hand ignoring the shock that shoots up my arm. ”Wait, your tattoo it’s an infinity sign what does it mean to you?”  
“You said you’d back off Blake, but I’ll let that one pass, you’ll find the answer to that question when you come to the beach tonight.” She giggles, “I wouldn’t mind going for another swim tonight…see ya later bell.” She reaches up to kiss me on the cheek and walks away to fetch her guard and go do whatever it is she does leaving me again heart pounding and half hard.

I follow her out to miller lost in my head, I look up at her just as she pushes the door open, wind blowing her hair everywhere with a big smile on her face and sends me a wink and a laugh on her way out. My face hot, I look over to a laughing raven and miller and realize that I just made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like it so far, this is going to be a big story with a crazy world. 
> 
> Every chapter from here on out will get a bit darker.
> 
> This is my first story that I’m publishing so please show the support and share the love and drop a comment. This story will only continue if your guys like it and there tons of juicy stuff coming up thanks!!
> 
> XOXO


	6. Clarke’s not so innocent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter update enjoy,
> 
> Warning that from this point on things are going to get a little dark. 
> 
> These characters are in the mafia and it's the only life they know.

Bellamy POV

“Thankyou for your cooperation, I’m sorry it had to be this way but you must know that it’s my job to make sure this does not keep occurring, were a brotherhood and you don’t steal from your brothers.” I tell him before pulling the trigger straight into his head. 

Emori our accountant, who did all the money laundering, she distributes the money into arks various businesses in our little town and noticed large, odd transactions moving to offshore accounts.

Jason was planning to run, why? I don’t know, it’s the dumbest thing you could do, once your in this life your stuck, there is no out. 

Of course it’s my job to set an example. I got the information I needed seven missing fingers is all it takes to get the other culprits planning an escape. 

I wipe off as much of the blood as I can before whipping out my phone and calling miller.

“Miller, bring in Jake, Adam and tim, don’t take all day I’ll be waiting.” Can I not have a day where I don’t have to kill or beat the crap out of someone.

“You got it boss, arnies?” Miller responds already starting the car to the ark. 

“Yeah downstairs bring some needles will ya” I hang up. Arnies is a strip joint where we do all our dirty work. If your being brought in to Arnies you know you’ll never seen sunlight again. 

“Murphy help me load him in the truck, you up for another trip to the morgue?” Murphy is the guy you call to dispose and clean the bodies and he’s the best at what he does. If you need a mess to be cleaned up, he’s your guy.

“On it boss, so what’s going on with you and the princess, rumour has it you two are getting quite chummy?” He’s also a pain my ass, that has no shame getting straight to the point.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up, and do your fucking job, this isn’t a locker room where we braid each other’s hair and gossip, move it!” 

I’m so everyone on my case about the little blonde. 

Murphy got straight to work, just as miller and the boys drag in the rest of the runaways. Back to work, Adam puts up quite the fight and gets out of millers hold and manages to clip me in the jaw.

Fool, I punch him back, grab his hand and and stab my dagger through his hand onto the seat to keep him in place. “Tie them up, set the screw driver up, did you bring the needles.” Growing tired, I really just want a fucking drink. He nods and soon we’re loading 4 bodies into Murphy’s truck to be disposed of.

I make my way over to the little mirror and basin in the corner of the room, to try and clean myself up a little. What I see is not pretty, blood splattered all over my shirt, face and neck, busted knuckles and a bruise already forming on my jaw. That’s not what gets my attention, it’s the haunted dark look I’m my eyes. 

I guess that’s pretty normal with my everyday job. I established my reputation of being ruthless and feared as a teen, I’m a sick motherfucker who tortures his victims and gets creative with every kill.

I make sure everyone including the initiates assists me in these “meetings” to set an example and and send a clear message. Fuck with the Arkadians or me this will be you next.

Do I enjoy it, I think a part of me does it’s all I know but now, I just feel disconnected, you can’t afford to be emotional in my line of work, emotions make you hesitate, make you weak. That’s why the princess scares the shit out of me.

For years I’ve mastered the ability to cut off any emotions that make me weak, it’s how I’ve survived, it’s how I worked my way up the chain and to the top of the chain, our club is different to the others your ole doesn’t just get passed down the line you’ve got to earn it and I learnt pretty quickly you want be at the top off the food chain. 

I’m either feared or respected, I get the job done, I’m a cold hearted monster that does horrible things to survive in a cruel world. I was good at it, then Clarke walks into my bar last night and I’m feeling things I’ve never felt before.

I use to look at myself in this bloody mirror and smile now I’m looking at myself wondering what Clarke would see. Would she see what everyone else sees or something else. I don’t know what scares me more, if she sees a monster or a little trapped boy I locked up along time ago begging to be saved. 

I scrub my hands clean wash my face and neck happy I wore a black t shirt, shrug on my jacket, that will have to do and if it’s not you’d be a damn fool to mention my shaggy bloody appearance. I need a drink.

The Arks quiet a couple of locals sitting trying not to stare at my disheveled appearance as I push my way through cold as fuck. 

Harper’s at the bar today and she’s already got my usual ready, that’s why I like this girl.

I down the two shots and my bourbon and harpers already getting the next round ready when the princess walks in through the back with kane, both laughing, his hand on her back and that makes me so angry I start to shake.

”Cool it blake, there heading over.” Harper whispers just before Clarke and kane reaches me.

”Son, I heard you took care of the runaways this morning, good job, words already spread about your creativity.” Kane states looking proud as usual. 

Not like he gets his hands dirty.

I say nothing, nod my head and down another shot. 

”Well ill see you two tonight by the docks.” Kane addresses us and leaves, leaving me with the small woman, still standing next to me, observing, with a small smile on her face.

”You look like shit bell, ” she turns and addresses harper, ”a shot of tequila and a vodka sunset keep them coming, just put it on bells tab.” 

I don’t even bother trying to correct her on my name or tell her to fuck off and pay for her own drinks there’s no point, if I learnt anything from this girl, it’s that she never does anything she doesn’t want to do and she doesn’t under the word no.

She reaches in her bag to grab a wet wipe thing and starts scrubbing away the dried blood on my ear. I don’t move away liking the feel of her small, soft hand feels on my neck. It’s been a long time since a girl has fussed over me.

”Princess I came here to drink, alone, in peace the last thing I need is you dotting all over me, I have a reputation to uphold dammit.” Not even trying to shrug her away and fighting hard not to let my smile slip, of course she is the only one to dare mention my appearance let alone touch me.

”Shut up and drink your drink, I could care less about your reputation. Honestly is it seriously that hard for you to spend 10 minutes to make yourself look decent and carry a spare shirt in your car, you smell like death!”

Damn! She’s hot when she’s angry.

”I don’t think the arkadian girls will appreciate your hands all over there man.”  
I smirk over at her watching her reaction.

”I didn’t take you as someone else property, besides they don’t scare me, only idiots would try and mess with me.” I can’t help but laugh at her adorable proud, smug look.

”Yeah? Do you have a scary reputation too, please, enlighten me.” I laugh at her.

”Of course, but I don’t mean im the one who will be teaching the lessons..” she looks over at me with a big cheesy smile on her face, ”I know for a fact YOU would never let any one harm me.” She says it with such conviction and I have nothing to say because I know she’s right.

My thoughts drift back to kanes arm on her lower back, ”you and kane seem awfully close.” Simple, straight forward. 

She laughs, ”Are you jealous, aww, no need I think I made it pretty obvious im already interested in the president. You might know him actually, tall, olive skin, smouldering dark eyes, kind of an asshole, you know the one?” 

I can’t help but laugh hating the fact that im really enjoying her company.

I always feel wound up, ready to snap at anyone who looked at me the wrong way many poor man being my outlet, after taking a life.

I don’t remember ever laughing this much.

”I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure, although if I do meet him ill tell him to run and save himself, you’re a menace.” She let’s out the cutest giggle. Not a fake one like the arkadian whores do, but a real one and I don’t even bother holding my smile back.

We both sit in silence, her with a large smile on her face and me starting at her bloody knuckles. How did I not notice that before?

Suddenly angry im about to ask her what happened when a stupid local, must be a tourist, approaches us totally ignoring the patches on our jackets. Clarke doesn’t notice him yet and choses the worst time to stand up and bend over reaching into her bag for something.

I freeze up, waiting, anticipating, praying he tries something. I’ve been itching for a fight the moment I walked in here. I’m right and I see red with what he does next.

He slaps her on the ass, hard, making her fall forward and hit her head into the bar.

Never feeling this much anger bubble up before, overwhelmed and ready to pounce when out of nowhere my princess elbows him in the ribs, winding him immediately, punches him straight in the nose, satisfied with the crunch and the blood pouring out before he falls, she addresses me, ”grab him, hold him.” Not recognizing the icy look on her face, I quickly grab him. Curious at her next move.

What she does next surprises the shit out of me, she does this sexy strut swaying her hips left to right all the way to his table where the man’s friends sat and laughed when he hit her. 

”Did you boys enjoy watching a women get knocked around.” She asks with a sick smile on her face, Idiots, they laugh obviously not seeing what im seeing.

She sits in one of the burly mens lap, the only thing keeping me rooted to my spot is the icy look in her eyes and the sadistic smile she has on her face..the same one on mine when I’m about to torture someone. 

She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls his head back, sucks on his ear lobe, elicting a loud moan from him and locks eyes with me. My dick twitches.

Out of nowhere she lifts a fork and stabs it in between his neck and his shoulder and he screams out in pain. She twists out of his lap and pushes the screaming man onto the floor.

She sits down on his shaken friend, grabs his balls, and twists. He’s shaking so much, paralyzed, as she runs her index finger up and down his chest. ”You still find it funny little boy.” She must have squeezed harder because he cried out in pain.

She released him, opened his mouth and stabbed his fork into his jaw. Fuck! She slides off him and steps back, pushing him onto the floor next. 

”Echo, jerundy tie them up and throw them in my truck ill be done with this one in a minute, they have about 45 mins before they bleed out. She throws her keys to them, shakes out her napkin and wipes the blood off her hands.

I use this time to look around the bar the rest of the locals leaving as soon as they saw the man approach the patched members, smart. My group sat behind me watching in shock, mouths open all except Lincoln as if he he’s seen this Clarke before. He looks more sad for her.

She walk over to us now, sick smile on her face blood splattered across her face. A dark, haunted look on her face. The idiot in my arm squirming trying to get out of my hold but this skinny greasy man is no match to my strength.

She runs a perfect, manicured, pink sharp nail down his face so hard she draws blood while he cries out.

”Congratulations baby, you just got a front row ticket of what I like to do to funny clowns, that likes to touch what’s not there’s, ” the man starts desperately apologizing, her smile widens, ”clarke griffin is the name, im sure you’ve heard it.” The man’s eyes widen in recognition and he struggles more, again with that name, I need to know who she is, now I know she is not the innocent princess like I thought she was.

She looks over at Lincoln, ”Big brother, be a doll and grab his feet.” 

Wait what brother?

Lincoln says nothing grabs his feet and holds him steady. She walks to the table and picks up his untouched plate and steak knife and walks back over to us. 

She uses the edge of the knife to lift his shirt and a tattoo I’ve never seen before is in clear sight. She laughs. Looking at echo expectantly. She sighs and while echo gags him, clarke cuts off a bit of his untouched steak and shoves it in her mouth. ”Good job with the steak monty!” she continues talking to the petrified man.

”A message to my mother, the next time she decides to send spys make sure they have manners, im growing tired of the body bags im left with to dispose of.” 

Her mother is azgaeda why would they send spies, this doesn’t make any sense.

Just as she does this she starts shaving her steak knife into his tattoo cutting it off, then carves letters into his abdomen. 

Griffin.

Who the fuck is this woman.

”Next time you’ll think twice about putting your filthy hands on a woman won’t you?” She asks just as she drives the steak knife into his dick.

Just before she turns, she addresses echo, voice full of authority. ”Take them to arkadian’s local hospital, make sure he doesn’t die, I need my message delivered loud, you hear me? Report back to me when it’s done.”

I need answers now.

Her guards grab the now unconscious man and drag him out while Clarke downs her drink and finishes her steak as if she didn’t just torture three men.

I’m done waiting I need answers now. ”I think it’s time you owe me an explanation, princess, you can’t butcher the shit out of 3 men in MY bar and except me to wait two months until you explain yourself.”

She smiles. Her smile. The smile, I think I’ve fallen in love with.

Octavia needing to add in her two cents, ”Not that I didn’t love that little show you put on there, but do you have any idea how hard it going to be to clean this mess up, ” Clarke laughs, again, a fond smile directed at my sister but doesn’t comment, ”did of you fuckers have something to say?” I asks the rest of the club and just like that, the tension is broken, everyone laughing.

The rest of the club look on at clarke with a new sense of respect, the club does not take it lightly when woman or children are hurt. Of course my princess was loved by the rest of the club, when that happened im not sure, I only met her last night.

I’ve got to say I don’t know if im a little scared myself, or just extremely turned on that this little spitfire is not as innocent as it seemed. Maybe it’s both.

Clarke sits there like a princess fixing her slightly disheveled appearance having already wiped the blood off, with her wet wipes and using a little mirror to powder her nose. 

When she reaches into her bag and pulls out a fresh white singlet. Of course she carries a spare, what I don’t expect is her pulling off her singlet right there in the middle of the bar to change top.

Yeah im an asshole of course im going to stare at her generous tits in that lacy bra. 

Now all clean and princessy again she sips her new drink harper slid over to her and twists her stool around to face me, so she’s nestled between my legs and looks up at me through her lashes with that damn smile, lips wrapped around her straw seductively. 

I’m fucked, I want her bad, im not even going to hide it anymore.

”I think it’s time you got your answers don’t you? Not exactly how I planned this but it looks like things are going to be moving extremely fast now. Tonight at the pier, bring anyone you trust.” She downs her drink and stands up ready to leave. 

Even while im sitting on a stool and she’s standing at full height shes still shorter than me, I can’t help but smirk at that. She rolls her eyes and kisses me on the cheek. Turns and does that sexy strut out the bar.

I can’t help but wish that’s it’s not the last time she leaves like that. I look up and sigh.

Dear God,

I pray that Clarke is not here to take down my crew so that I don’t have to kill her, and if she is I pray that she let’s me fuck her her first.

Amen.


	7. Daughter?

Clarke POV

I couldn’t get out of the bar quick enough. What is the point in making plans if they never stick? By now those three spies have already sent word back to the elite and they know im still alive. I need to make some calls.

I fumble with the keys to get into my room, first things first I need to call Lexa.

”Lexa, it’s me, plans have changed how fast can you get here?” I ask.

”I can be there within the hour, what’s going on? I thought you didn’t want me there for two months with the rest of us?” I can already hear her starting the car. This is why I know I can always count on her.

”We don’t have two months anymore, just get here, get a hold of roan he needs to be here as well. The meeting is tonight.” I order, no point in being polite.

”Roan is on a mission for the The Elite, he can’t just drop it.” She’s definitely surprised of the rapid change of events. She’s smart not to question me on it, but obviously stupid enough to question a direct order.

”LEXA I don’t give a shit if he’s on the other side of the continent, get a hold of roan and make sure he’s here no later than 7:30? Can you handle that or do I have to do that myself as well.” I don’t have the time for this. 

She agrees and I hang up, I need to make 1 more call and I’m going to rip him a new one. 

“Wells why the fuck did I not know about the elite spies and most importantly how did they make it to Arkadia, you have 1 job and that’s to be our inside man.” I yell at him.

“Clarke what are you talking about, I sent word to roan this morning, roan said he would take care of it, what’s going on?” Wells rushes out, sounding panicked. So he should.

Somethings wrong if he told wells he would take care of it, what happened?

“I just took out three, let me assure you they definitely know who I am and who’s in charge of the countless body bags left at there door, plans have changed and things will move quickly, I have a meeting tonight with the heads of Arkadia, I need you to keep me in the loop, for what they plan next.” I advise him. 

Trying to stay calm, this is all happening too soon we won’t be ready for two months. The only way this will work is if the arkadians want to cooperate. If they don’t they can just choose to hand me in and it will all be over.

Why the hell did Roan not take care of the spies this morning. They now know my location. Arcadia now doesn’t have a choice but to stand with us. Even if they say no, they turn me in they will still be a target for housing someone from The delinquents, the cult rebelling against The Elite.

On the way back from the shooting range I got a call from Lincoln telling me that three truck drivers stopped in arkadia for the weekend, before they continue through to New York. He did a background check and found out they don’t exist. 

Before I killed the second clown in the bar, he told me I was too late The Elite already knew I was here, under cover as an Azgaeda guard they were just sent to confirm that was the case.

The only way the elite would have found out I was here is if there’s a rat in The Arcadian clan, someone is feeding them information.

Which means they know roan was working for me.

My heart stops, that’s why he didn’t take care of it, he’s not on a mission, he’s been taken under custody. 

I need to call Lexa, “Lexa, don’t worry about Roan don’t reach out to him, go straight to the beach I’ll be waiting by the pier and Lexa… don’t stop.” I hang up and text Kane. 

Meeting by the beach in half an hour bring Bellamy only and tell no one.

Lexa is going to freak out when she finds out roan is in custody of the elite, I just hope I can keep her calm enough so she doesn’t do anything stupid.   
I quickly message Lincoln and echo to meet as well, get ready to jump in the shower. 

I feel the panic rising in me again, the pain, my life flashing through my head, raw, vivid, like it was yesterday. My thirst for revenge runs so deep, it feel the darkness consume me so much im choking in it. 

Taking deep breaths, I grab my razor and cut small jagged lines on my inner thighs. This pain is the only thing that reminds me im here, alive, safe and brings me back to the present, so I feel grounded. 

Maybe that’s just my excuse, maybe im just a sick fucker that likes to punish myself. Who knows. I clean myself up jump in the shower, once again feeling…at peace.

I guess I’m going to be seeing mother dearest sooner than expected.

Kane POV

I can’t help but feel nervous for tonight.

When I first heard of The delinquents, the rebellion group making a move to take down the elite I searched for them for two years no one wants to take them down more than me.

She betrayed me, promised me that when we put our babies up for adoption that was it, they would stay out of the underground.

Only for me to find out years later she went behind my back and adopted my little boy. My son. Abandoning my daughter, I tried to reach out to her but I was too late. She found her brother and wanted to join The Elite. It was her birth right.

Two years later she was declared dead. Killed by the The Mount Weather clan on a mission.

I grew bitter, angry, dreaming of my revenge. So when I heard of the delinquents and finally reached them, I was ecstatic to be apart of it. 

There leader agreed, she told me to keep it quiet and tell no one. When she reaches out again it will be time. My clan is trusted the most by the elite, so when the time was right the delinquents would meet on my turf.

That was a year ago and I hadn’t heard anything from them, until two weeks ago.

She said it was time to unite the rebellion and in two months time we strike. She said she was coming to stay under cover as a guard for, Azgaeda.

I don’t know much about the rebellion group but I know there powerful. There leader is young, smart and ruthless.

I didn’t realise how young she was until she walked into my bar last night. She definitely doesn’t dress like the leader of a powerful rebellion cult.

The rebellions have turned members form all over the coalition, even turned most of Azgaeda. That’s probably how she was able to come in secret, echo and roan and the rest of her guards all work for her. 

My thoughts are interrupted by bellamy, storming through the front door of Arnies. We make eye contact and he nods to downstairs and make his say to the basement. 

Can a man not have a lap dance and a scotch in peace, without being bothered by brotherhood business.

I make my way down, thoughts on my second in command and son.

He may not be my biological son but I love him like he’s my own. I wish I regret bringing him into this life, being responsible for turning him into this monster. I don’t, he was my selfish pleasure.

Now he’s got a sick reputation, brutal, almost savage known for being ’creative’ with his kills. 

I learnt very early on, if your going to be in this world you need to be at the top.

Only the sadistic mother fuckers make it to the top. That’s why I started him out so young.

Now Im not too sure I made the right choice. He used to love what he did killing and selling was like a sport to him. Now when I look at him he seems almost..disconnected, lost.

Straight to business as always, ”kane, who’s griffin?” 

What the fuck, how does he know that name.

”Where the fuck did you hear that name?” I yell at him.

He seems a bit shocked, ”clarke just beat the shit out of three guys in the bar that man handled her, well more like tortured them she lifted up his shirt and noticed a tattoo I’ve never seen before and sent them to the hospital with a message for her mother, she said her name is Clarke griffin, ” 

This can’t be, she died in Mount Weather, does she know who I am? 

Bellamy doesn’t seem to notice my panic and continues on, ” I remember years ago you were drunk kept muttering that name. Who is she?” 

I can’t get any words out, all this time I thought she was dead. She’s actually the leader of The Delinquents.

”Clarke said she’s telling me everything tonight, but I need to know how you know this ’griffin’. I’m done with the secrets.”

Just as he says that I get a text from Clarke.

Meeting by the beach in half an hour bring Bellamy only and tell no one.

I show bellamy the message. Still not able to find the words. Somethings happened, its bad.

”Kane?” he’s getting impatient.

”Clarke Griffin is my long lost biological daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, next chapter is the meeting at the beach, will be up tomorrow! 
> 
> XOXO


	8. hidden identities

Bellamy pov 

I still couldn’t rap my head around the fact that Clarke is kane’s daughter. 

He hasn’t said anything since we left, seems like he didn’t even know it was her all along.

Yet they have been talking like they have known each other for years.

I can’t wait to get answers, fill up these holes. At the same time I don’t really want to know the truth I feel like everything will change once we know everything.

I messaged octavia, Miller, raven, murphy, monty and jasper. Clarke said she didn’t want anyone else but I don’t give a shit. I’m only going to to tell them anyway.

I can’t get over the incident at the bar this afternoon, the look Clarke had on her face was dark, cold, almost like she enjoyed what she did. 

She’s definitely not as innocent as I thought. Something bad has happened to that girl. It definitely confirmed the scars I felt on her inner thighs, we’re they self-inflicted? If they were what happened to her, to result in self harm.

We made it to the beach my friends flanked on either side of me. Clarke, Lincoln and a woman I have never met before talking in angry, hushed tones, arms flying.

Clarke looking pristine and gorgeous as ever, dressed in a short, red, floral dress with a low dip an the front. She turns as we approach and her face flushes with anger, when she noticed I brought everyone, but doesn’t say anything on the matter.

Clarke is standing by the pier around the fire pit, logs situated all around the fire, now that it’s just starting to get dark now. We all spread around the logs me sitting directly across from her on the other side of Clarke.

She looks different now, an air of authority surrounding her, I guess it’s always been there I just never noticed. 

Lincoln and the other women flank both her sides as if guarding her, she sits first, motioning with her hands for them to sit down straight after.

Octavia seems confused and hurt Lincoln didn’t sit by her.

Clarke starts off, ”thank you all for coming, I know you have all wanted some answers on who I am and what im doing here, although this wasn’t exactly the plan, circumstances have changed since the incident this afternoon.” 

”Who were those men at the bar, you knew them?” no point beating around the bush princess, we know why we’re here.

”ill get to that, please understand we’ve got to get through a lot of information, we need to start from the beginning, ” I say nothing, nod my head and sit back, pleased to finally get some answers.

”Why don’t you start, I mean it all starts with you doesn’t it…dad.” She addressed the last part to kane.

Holy shit she does know about him. The rest of the group besides Lincoln and the woman gasped in surprise looking at him in confusion.

Kane cleared his throat, I have never in my life seen the head of one the most ruthless gangs in the world, get nervous.

”Twenty-five year’s ago I was working in London on a mission, when I met a woman, Abigail Griffin, she was a well known, educated surgeon based there at the time.” He took a deep breath and looked over at the water before continuing on.

”I fell in love with her, she was married and I had no idea who she was.” He looks over at Clarke to watch her reaction.

I look over at Clarke and Lincoln grabs her hand, interlacing there fingers. What the fuck, I manage to make eye contact with octavia warning her to stay quiet.

”Abby is married to Jake Griffin, Jake griffin is one of the royal family lines of the elite, they are both on the council.”

Everyone gasps again in shock and surprise no one from the underground has ever met any of the elite, or if they have, they just don’t know, as there usually undercover.

”I didn’t know who she was until she told me she was pregnant with my children. If the council found out about the affair resulting im children. The Elite would have killed us all and slaughtered my clan.” His eyes still locked on clarke’s.

Her face remains blank, stoney, before he continued on.

He had a big smile on his face, a real one.

”We ended up having beautiful twins, and agreed to give them up for adoption, the only reason I agreed and didn’t raise them myself is because I thought we were saving them from pain, from The underground.” 

Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes, an evil laugh erupted. ”Saving me from pain? The moment you dropped us off, all we got is pain.”   
Her voice full of anger.

The rest of the group only catching on that Clarke is actually his daughter, all there mouths open in shock looking back and forth between them.

What has this women gone through? She has so much hate in her eyes.

For the first time, Kane’s face is an open book, full of pain and I almost feel bad for the guy, but then I remember what she said and those feelings go out the door.

”Years flew by when I got word that abby had adopted out my son but abandoned my daughter, my son was raised by abby and jake and as an elite, I was furious, by the time I found out, it was years later they had both grown up. I hunted down my little girl but I was too late, she had already found her brother and joined The Elite, ” 

he took a shaky breath, his knee shaking anxiously, ”Not long after, my daughter died in Mount Weather.” 

Clarke looked shocked, and a flash of pain crossed her face before she put her mask back up.

”Ive never met my son, don’t even know what he looks like.”

Clarke looks over at Lincoln and holds his hand tighter.

Holy shit, Lincoln is Clarke’s twin brother.

Lincoln was raised as an elite, not azgaeda or trikru.

Lincoln is also Kane’s biological child, I don’t even think even kane has clicked on that point yet.

”I was furious when I found out she died, abby killed my daughter, I wanted them all dead. Not long after I heard of a rebellion group moving against The Elite, ” He looked over at Clarke again.

”it took me two years to find them and speak to the leader. I didn’t know much about them, just that they were powerful and had started turning people from all over the coalition, anyone who was burnt and hated our government,”

Clarke stood up and started pacing, the woman and Lincoln standing too before she waved them off.

Kane took another deep breath, 

”She agreed to have Arkadia on board, all she told me was to keep it to myself, until the time was right. When she next reached out to me the rebellion group, called The Delinquents will then meet on my turf to make plans.” He paused, shook his head of whatever he was thinking.

”I hadn’t heard a single thing until two weeks ago there leader reached out and told me she was coming to stay for two months, undercover as an azgaeda guard to over watch the ”initiates” I agreed and kept it secret.” He looks back over at Clarke,

”I had no idea until this afternoon, you were still alive.” He said to Clarke almost pleading.

Clarke said nothing nodded her head, looked away face full of pain. She looked lost in thought.

It was quiet all of us lost in our own heads trying to process all of this information. 

So Clarke is not only Kane’s daughter but she is the leader of The Delinquents. Why have I not heard of this rebellion group before?

”Why have we not heard about this group?” Miller beats me to it.

It’s not Clarke that answers, it’s Lincoln, ”The only reason, we have lasted this long without being wiped out, is because everyone is sworn to secrecy, only selective people know who we are, it’s not easy to get a hold of us, it took kane two years, we’re all in hiding, spread out through the coalition. We have discreet meetings every two months. We just had one, the next one was due two months from now.” Clarke looks over at him, disappointed, as if he said too much.

Octavia looks as though the penny has dropped as she comes to the realization that all this time Lincoln is apart of this group and not who he said he is. She says nothing and avoids looking at him at all.

As shocking as all this sounds, there is still too many holes that only Clarke can answer. 

Kane thought she died in Mount Weather, obviously that’s not true and Lincoln told my sister she wiped out Mount Weather.

Mount Weather was supposedly wiped out by The Elite because they got greedy and tried to break off the coalition wanting more power.

Lincoln speaks up, ” I guess it’s my turn now, my name is really Lincoln Griffin, I’m Clarke’s twin brother, ” he pauses and octavia meets his eyes, they look like there having a private conversation until she nods and a small smile appears before she nods for him to continue on.

”Jake and Abby couldn’t have kids, so she begged jake to let her adopt and he agreed as long as it was a boy no older than 4 like the law.” He looked over at Clarke, she looked like she was going to be sick.

It’s Kane’s reaction that stuns us all the most.

He chokes up, excuses himself and walks away, obviously needing a minute to come to terms with what he’s just heard. 

His long lost son has been living user his roof for over a year, working close by his side and engaged to someone he considers as a daughter and he had no clue.

Lincoln whispers something to Clarke, she looks furious and shrugs him off. 

Lincoln walks off to kane by the water to check on him while Clarke starts to talk.

”Lincoln has known who his father is for so long, I forbid him to say anything until the time was right, he wasn’t too happy with that at first but he understood. He’s been waiting for this moment for ages, I don’t understand why though.” 

Octavia speaks up, I was not expecting the animosity, ”its because he has a heart, it’s only normal to want to know your dad, not everyone can be as cold as you. Who the fuck makes orders like that, your probably the reason he lied to me too.” She spits out.

A sudden surge of anger ran through me at her childish outlet.   
”OCTAV-” I got cut off by an equally pissed Clarke.

”You have no idea what your talking about, I have my reason on not trusting kane but it’s more than that, if he told kane who he is, he would’ve had to tell him everything and we weren’t ready for that yet. Mind your tongue little girl, your right, I’m cold and Ive had to make shit choices I’m not proud of but I’ve done what I could with the cards I was dealt with.” She says it with so much authority that even O looks guilty. 

”You would be as cold as I am if you had to live the life that I have.” She spits out.

Lincoln and Kane walk back both with cheesy smiles on there faces. Everything makes sense now, Lincoln followed Kane around like a puppy learning everything he can. Whenever kane praised Lincoln he always seemed to glow with pride.

Lincoln sits next to Clarke, but she doesn’t look at him and he sighs and gets back to his story,

“I begged Abby to adopt Clarke too but she wasn’t interested at all, I looked very different to all my family, so Jake never questioned who I was, years went on I worked as an elite,” he paused and wrapped his shoulder around Clarke pulling her in close.

What type of mother would do that?

I’m annoyed at how close Lincoln is to Clarke, I shouldn’t be jealous she’s his damn sister.

“I hated the council, my parents, they didn’t care about anything but power, the council are cruel and I hated them. I hated what they represented, what they did, for abandoning my sister.”

He paused again to check on Clarke, I couldn’t read anything on her face at all she was staring at her shoes.

“There was talk about a quiet project abby, Jake and another councilman Jaha was working on, but it was very tight lipped.”

He smiled for the next part, “Then I turned 18 and met Clarke for the first time. My best friend roan, from Azgaeda was sent on a mission to wipe out Clarke’s housemates, elite spies, Clarke followed him back to our flat knocked on the doer and demanded answers.” He finished with a laugh.

I couldn’t help but smile at that, of course this little spitfire, who had no self-preservation, follows a killer to his house and demands answers. I’m clearly not the only one thinking that as everyone has a smile on there face.

“She wasn’t expecting me to open the door, I had no idea who she was, but she knew me and threw herself into my arms, I was so shocked, this tiny, blonde stranger had wrapped her legs around my waist and her small strong arms around my shoulders as she sobbed in my arms.” 

Everyone shared a chuckle at that one.

“After a very emotional greeting, she forced me to tell her everything, about our parents, the underground and about the tight lipped secret,” He smiled endearingly at his sister before facing us again,

“When she sets her mind to something nothing or anyone will get in her way, she wanted in on joining The Elite, she wanted revenge on her mum for abandoning her,” he paused and took a breath.

“We set up a meeting with mum threatened to tell the the council we were Kane’s kids unless she lets Clarke join.”

Clarke gets up and walks away. I move to follow her when Lincoln stops me.

“Clarke doesn’t want to be here for the next part.”

I pause, frown and he continues,

“She made up some story to the council and Jake and after they did a paternity test it proved Clarke was hers they couldn’t turn her away it was her birthright and she knew too much anyway.”

He paused and looked down at the ground and shook his head to get rid of whatever was going through his head.

“Clarke over heard a conversation between Jaha and Jake about Mount Weather testing on humans and brought it up to Abby, two days later she gave Clarke a mission to stay at mount weather and find more information as an under cover Azgaeda guard.”

He stands up and starts pacing looking frustrated. Clarke is sitting at the end of the pier legs folded up to her chin.

“I was sent on my own mission, sent to Trikru to watch Arkadia in secret. Indra knows I’m not really her son but she agreed to keep it secret, two weeks passed when roan stops by and told me that Clarke reached out with a message before she went silent.”

His voice started to shake so he sat next to O and she held his hand so he could continue.

“Clarke found out that Mount Weather was under orders by Jaha, Abby and Jake to do human testing on humans, they were trying to make a sort of meta-human army.” 

We all gasped in shock, we knew Mount Weather were a little sick, they looked after organ trafficking. 

I didn’t think they would actually dissect humans and murder them.

“The Elite started framing people in clans all over the coalition so they could “sentence them to death” and use them as lab rats. Clarke wasn’t suppose to over hear that conversation, the rest of the council didnt know about what was going on.” 

He paused and got up to start pacing again.

I had a very bad feeling stuck in my stomach.

“Clarke wasn’t sent on a mission, she was sent to be silenced, used as a lab rat, my own mother sent her child to her death.”

I was shaking in anger, flashes of my princess tied up and being tortured. I saw nothing but red and it takes every bit of control I have to stay put. 

Kane wasn’t doing much better, actually now that I look around everyone looks either livid or disgusted.

“Clarke managed to send word to roan, and we anonymously sent the letter to the council, so they would have no choice but to act, Clarke was in there for three days before they gave the order to roans team to take out Mount Weather but they wanted Clarke killed. It was too dangerous for the rest of the underground to find out people from the council authorised human testing.”

So they wanted her killed anyway. I want to kill them all. I want them to all burn to the ground for what they did.

“By the time Roan got there he was quite surprised with what he saw, every member of the mount weather clan had been murdered, there soup was poisoned, by the time he found Clarke she wasn’t in good shape she wasn’t kept with the rest of the prisoners she was kept in a cage.” He spat out, now sitting back down next to octavia, who is struggling to keep him calm.

“She was naked, bruised, covered in blood, sitting across from Lexa-“ he paused and pointed pointing at the stranger that sat on Clarke’s other side.

“Lexa wasn’t in great condition either, turns out Clarke got the poison off Lexa who was taken hostage and forced to work as a slave.”

I looked over at Lexa, she didn’t look too good, reliving her time.

It was silent for awhile, we were all left to our thoughts.

I can’t stop thinking of how Clarke looked last night, spinning around in her white dress, laughing.

Thinking of our talk on the beach with her legs thrown across my lap.

Thinking of our late night swim her mischievous smile.

Thinking of her smile at the gun range.

Thinking of when she kissed me on the cheek at the bar.

How could anyone want to hurt this woman.

“The Mount weather council eats together every night, usually Clarke will serve her own meal up first and be guided back to her cell. She used this time to poison there soup after she served her own. Turns out, the entire clan came together and had shared out the soup. Everyone started to get sick.”

Lincoln sighed, teared up but continued,

”By the time Roan showed up everyone was dead anyway, all but there leader and his son. Roan found around 500 victims all locked up in cages in bad shape, after being tested on. He called our friend Wells Jaha and he managed to set them all up at an abandoned warehouse until he sorted out new ID for them all.”

Wait, all those victims must hate The Elite, they’re probably all in the rebellion.

“The guards sent with roan to wipe out Mount Weather were loyal to him alone, Roan ordered the guards to burn down there main communal hall where they all ate and there labs and brought Clarke and echo to my apartment, who were is horrible shape.”

This little woman who told me our friendship was inevitable, has been through so much and my respect for her has gone through the window.I haven’t been able to look away from her since Lincoln started talking. 

All I keep thinking about is what an asshole I am.

My princess locks eyes with me on her walk back and they don’t break until she makes it back.

I met her last night, and have been nothing but a pain to her, now I can’t explain this growing feeling within me.

”Roan got back to the elite told them the mission was done, until yesterday they were under the impression Clarke was dead, that’s when we started the rebellion to take down the elite, the leader of the The Mount Weather clan and his son escaped, we’ve been looking for him ever since.”

Lexa stands up when Clarkes made it back and resumes her spot with a steely look in her eyes. 

I want to wrap her in my arms, take the pain away.

Fuck it!

I get up and make my way over to her sitting down on the sand next to her, drag her off the log she’s sitting on and pop her feet on my lap, she smiles at me and leans back on Lexa’s leg.

When an old thought crosses my mind.

I promise to make it my mission in life to always make you smile like that.

It felt more like a memory.

I look around at the rest of the group, the girls with tears down there faces and the men were angry.

It’s unusual to see these ruthless members of a gang to be so emotional. I’m not surprised, we’ve all seen fucked up things but nothing like that.

It was silent for a while again all lost in our heads. 

Clarke & Lincoln are Kane’s biological children,

Lincoln actually works for The Elite, but also works for his sister, who is in charge of The delinquents, the rebellion group moving against The Elite,

Clarkes mother abandoned her,

Clarkes mother sent her to be tortured and killed,

Clarke tried to wipe out the leaders of the Mount weather clan, accidentally killing everyone, women, children the whole clan,

Clarke saved hundreds of victims and slaves that were tortured for years,

Clarke is the leader of The Delinquents, the rebellions working to take down The Elite.

Obviously there’s a lot more that needs to be discussed, I think we’ve talked enough for tonight.

I want to be alone with Clarke for a while.

Clarke addresses everyone, obviously reading my mind.

”I know you all must have plenty of questions, there’s definitely a lot to go over but I will only continue if you want to be a part of this rebellion or not.” Clarke is now looking at kane and me.

I go to answer when she beats me to it,

”Before you answer you need to understand that if you chose to side with us, there is no going back and if we lose, arkadia will be wiped out for conspiring against The Elite.” 

Like she ever thought we were going to say no, we hated them before she told us all of this.

There’s now way kane will let his daughter do this alone and my friends love Clarke and Lincoln like theyre family.

I well I just can’t wait to kill them all.

I look over at kane and he nods, I look at Miller and my crew they nod as well, no hesitation.

I look over at Clarke and smile, ” when do we start?”

She laughs, ”tomorrow I think we’ve gone through enough tonight, but there is something you all need to know, ” she looks over at kane and I, face now serious,

” you have a snake in your clan, roan has been taken into custody by The Elite, those guys that I beat up today were sent by the elite to confirm that I was here, which means someone is feeding information to them. Tell no one yet of what we discussed tonight.”

That’s why she wanted to meet at the beach.

Don’t worry princess, ill find the snake and rip him apart, I’ll care for you now.

We all agree and everyone starts to leave and part ways. She hugs her brother and lexa and now it’s just me and her.

She turns to face me and for the first time ever, a shy smile on her face.

”Care for a late night swim princess?” I ask her. 

My jaw drops as she slips out of her dress and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra and pull off her matching g-string.

She grips my arm, stands on her toes and kisses me on the cheek, turning and running down the pier laughing as she jumps in.

Fuck, I know what’s wrong with me now, and I’m not even ashamed to admit it now,

I’m in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed. I hope Some of the questions have been answered now. Still a lot more to come.
> 
> Bellamy feels like he knows Clarke, has had dreams about her as a kid etc, we already know Clarke knew him as a child but how is that possible? 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please share the love, drop a comment, thank-you.
> 
> XOXO


	9. Needles, blood & serums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update I just started a new job.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Xoxo

Clarke’s POV

I walked into my room in a daze. That man does crazy things to me, always has, but when I finally found him I was expecting to just find my best friend.

Now leant on my door I can’t help but laugh,

I don’t know what I was expecting but I guess I wasn’t expecting to find a man.

A real man.

I definitely wasn’t expecting to crave him like this.

It’s probably not healthy, but he’s like a drug, addictive and so sexy. I just want to feel his skin on mine.

If I knew things were going to go well I would’ve told him last night or hell five years ago when I saw him for the first time.   
That’s the thing though, he doesn’t know all of it, fuck he doesn’t even remember me.

He doesn’t know I like to cut into my skin to feel the pain.  
To ground me. He doesn’t know Im addicted to watching a blade slice through my flesh.

He doesn’t know that im consumed with darkness, a time ticking bomb. 

Just like that the depression slams into me, my mind going into over drive, I can’t help but think of my dad.

He said he tried to find me, the look on his face when he talked about Lincoln and I when we were born flashed through my eyes. He looked so happy.

The look on his face when he heard my story was full of anger, like he wished he could have been there to protect me.

But he wasn’t.

I still can’t help but think how my life would have been different if he did find me, my life would be so different. I would have grown up with bellamy. It makes me so sick if he didn’t listen to abby and he raised me, or even try to find me. I wouldn’t have been stuck in the system.

He couldn’t have cared for me that much if he was happy to just leave me there for 18 years.

Just like that im angry, he ruined my life the day he gave me up. He didn’t even try to fight for me.

Lincoln was lucky, yeah he got adopted by a power hungry bitch, but at least he was warm, fed, educated and wasn’t lost in the system, jumping from one psychopath to another.

He wasn’t abandoned by every one he ever cared about.

Suddenly everything is too much. I have only loved few people in my life, they all left me.

I have never had a home. Now I know my home is here. For how long?

No one has ever been interested in wanting to know me, the real me, until I came here. How long will that last?

Now I find myself caring deeply for everyone. I’m scared, scared they will leave, turn on me.

I’m scared of losing the the little boy, now man, with the brown curls again. I don’t think, whatever is left of my heart can bear it.

I feel like im drowning, so much pain, emotion.

Everyone knows what I’ve done now, they all think im a monster.

Now that bell isn’t here, im so alone, back to the feeling of being lost and shut myself up in the bathroom as memories of my time in the system runs through my head.

I didn’t know I cried out loud. I didn’t hear the knocks on my bedroom door, didn’t hear all the footsteps as they rush to my bathroom, my ears were ringing as I picked up my razor and slice the soft skin on my thigh.

I don’t remember how I ended up curled up in my bathtub, crying.

I feel nothing but the pain from the gashes on my thigh and can finally breathe. I feel nothing but ecstasy.

It’s only when I start to feel dizzy do I notice there are people knocking on the bathroom door. Go away. Please. I need to be alone.

I can’t move. I slice again dangerously deep. I laugh. Your all too late, you can’t save me.

The knocking gets louder and my tears run faster.

My heart beats faster, my vision blurs, my hands shake, covered in my own blood.

I never usually cut this deep not enough to scar, unless it all gets too much I wasn’t ready to tell everyone tonight.

I’m never fucking ready.

They don’t even know everything, when they do they will leave me.

My ears start to ring again and I push down on my fresh cuts to feel the pain again and laugh.

That’s how I survived, I welcome the pain, the only time I allow myself to feel.

Its not enough, I reach forward into the bottom drawer and grab I grab the needle and inject the last bit of crack I have left between my toes.

I don’t do it as often as I used to, once every couple of weeks only on the days like this. 

I promised Lincoln and Roan I would stop and I did…for a while now I just have it recreationally every couple of weeks you wouldn’t even know I was on it.

It doesn’t take long to hit my system, I already feel the calmness start to take over.

Don’t come in here, you won’t like what you see.

What a sight that would be, bloody knife forgotten at my feet, two cuts on my leg, still bleeding lightly and a needle in my hand. Head lulled on the back of the tub.

”Move the fuck out of the way.” 

I didn’t see bellamy kick my door down.

I didn’t see the looks of pity from my family.

I didn’t feel bellamy put pressure on the wound.

”Get miller, now and clear everyone out. NOW.”

When I finally look up at him ready to tell him to fuck off, his look silenced me it wasn’t a look of pity it was a look of understanding. Bellamy took the syringe out of my hand, he’s so pretty.

He got in the bathtub behind me and placed me in his lap, back to chest. 

My hands stop shaking, my ears stop ringing, my tears keep falling. I turn my heard and rest my ears over his beating heart.

The familiar feeling of euphoria spreading throughout my body. I feel my heart beat slowing and just collapse on bellamy.

He squeezes me tight. I’m selfish, I succumb to this moment because soon he will leave once he knows the truth of who I am. If that’s not enough he definitely will now.

I don’t feel miller kneel in front of us as he cleans up my wounds. Only the strong arms wrapped around my torso and his heart beating. Bringing me back to the present.

I don’t remember miller leaving, but I remember bellamy taking care of me. I remember bellamy undressing me and then himself and filling the tub.

Bellamy blake cared for me the way he did all those years ago and it’s the first time I allowed myself to open up my broken heart since abby.

When I met my mother I had every intention of taking her down but then things changed, when she hugged me, I felt the warm embrace of a mother I longed.

She would kiss me on my forehead at breakfast, she would smile at me like I was her whole world. 

I forgot why I was there. I knew what the council stood for was wrong but I didn’t care. All I ever wanted was a family. 

Lincoln warned me, he told me not to trust her.

I didn’t listen to him, I craved the feeling of being loved unconditionally, I chose to be weak and I open up my shattered heart to my mother trusted her with every fibre in my body.

I would have walked through fire for her, anything for her to look at me with pride.

So when she gave me my first mission in Mount Weather I was over the moon, ready to make a mother proud of her daughter.

Then I found out she sent me to my death, where I was tortured and cut open like a lab rat.

She lied, every kiss on my forehead, every warm embrace it was all a lie.

She doesn’t know that mount weather didn’t break me, I was broken along time ago when she left me behind the first time.

For 16 years I’ve felt like I was drowning and everyday it got harder and harder to find a reason to live. Everyday there was always something ready to knock me down.

Only two things kept me going and that was the hope of finding my best friend, the little boy with the brown curls, that would take care of me and sing our song when I cried.

The second my obsessive need to destroy my parents and the elite. They abandoned me, left me behind to be molested, raped, tortured and abused and then sent me to my death.

Now im opening my heart again, it’s worth it. I know when he finds out the truth hell leave me but I know he won’t leave the mission. Once the mission is over and he leaves ill have no reason to live and I can let go.

For now, I lay on his chest as he washes my body. I close my eyes and lean back as his big, calloused hands run over my body.

What im not expecting is him singing our song quietly in my ear. The same song I’ve sung myself to sleep every night from the day he left me.

I straddle his waist and hold him closely and cry, he holds me close as I sob my heart out.

I’ve waited for this moment for years, he’s here holding me taking care of me just like he did all these years ago.

When there are no tears left to cry and I feel heavy and drowsy, he lifts me up and carries me go bed and wraps me up is his arms.

I remember falling asleep, warm and in love, at home for the first time in 16 years.

Will it still be my home when I wake up?

*******

Bellamy POV

After I dropped Clarke off and found my release, I leant my head on the wall of the shower with a big smile on my face, the water clearing my head from tonights conversation.

I should be worried, planning, by now like she said The Elite know Clarke is alive and responsible for the delinquents.

War is around the corner, yet the only thing on my brain is clarkes laugh, her smile, her playfulness.

Yes there is obviously alot of darkness, but with me she’s all smiles and games.

I have never ever used a woman an for any more than a quick fuck, but with my princess I want her in my life, in my bed. All the time.

After we have a solid plan, im going to take her to dinner tomorrow night, that’s what normal people do right?

I get out of the shower and change when two things happen at once, octavia barges into my room like a hurricane looking all panicked, second I hear loud cries of pain from across the hall.

Clarke. Fuck!

I sprint across the hall to clarkes room ignoring the whole gang standing in the hall and see Lincoln and lexa banging on her door.

When I get closer the cries from inside is replaced with a dry laugh.

”Move the fuck out of my way!!” I shove my way through and kick the door open.

My heart stops with what I see, Clarke is slumped across the bath a syringe in her hand her leg cut up, knife abandoned but hands covered in blood.

”Get miller, now and clear everyone out. NOW”

When I step closer to her my cold heart breaks even more, tears are running down her face, she looks so broken and clearly the effects of whatever drug she injected in herself is starting to affect her with her sluggish appearance.

My mind immediately flashes to my mum aurora and the numerous times I had to look after her in this state.

I rid myself of these thoughts, Clarke needs me.

I inspect her cut on her thigh, two jagged lines one dried up not being very deep. The other is definitely going to need stitches but it’s not too bad the first cut obviously wasn’t enough.

I clean it up as best as I can and put pressure on the cut.

Where the fuck is miller!

I take the needle out of her hand and place it in the sink when she finally looks up at me.

It looks as though she’s going knock my teeth out when she smiles a sad smile on her face looking groggy as hell. I sigh and jump in the bath tub behind her and place her small frame in my lap and hold her tightly.

Oh princess, what have you done this time.

I feel her body relaxing more and more not too sure if it’s me or the drug spreading through her system, probably both.

All I can do until Miller gets here is whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

I should have been here, should have known this would all be too much for her after tonight.

She looked so happy when I left her. I’ve made up my mind.

Tomorrow she moves into my room. What would have happened if the others hadn’t of heard her cries tonight?

Would she have overdosed or bled out?

Miller runs in, shock and sadness written all over his face but says nothing and gets to work.

”Ive cleaned the smaller cut, shouldn’t leave a scar, the second cut wasn’t too bad but I will need to do stitches, do you know how much, and what she had?” miller asked me.

” no she already had it by the time I got here.” He nods and pulls out a torch thing spreads her eyes and checks it out. Then he checks her pulse and her blood pressure and nods.

”She should be fine, she’s definitely in full swing though, check her pulse and breathing every three hours, I don’t even know if it’s heroine or how much she’s has so she needs to be monitored tonight.” 

I nod and he finishes up the stitches before he heads out. Bless his soul that man is not only my best friend but the best surgeon here.

She looks calm now and slumped in my arms. Her beautiful eyes dilated and vacant.

I need to clean the blood off her and unchange us both and turning the water on the tub. I’ve never been so clean in my life.

Don’t worry princess, your not alone anymore ill take care of you always, we’ll get through this. You won’t need to numb your pain anymore.

I wash her down watching the bubbly water turn to red and start singing a song I’ve known since forever, it always calms me down.

When she starts crying even harder and I’m worried I’ve made it worse when she spins in my arms and straddles me for the second time tonight. 

I do nothing but hold her as she breaks down in my arms.

I know this won’t be the last time. I just need to show her in not going anywhere.

When she stops crying and slumps in my arms I jump out of the bath to dry off and get her some clothes.

She doesn’t even realise in gone just slumps in the tub.

She hasn’t unpacked and everything is all over the shop, Jesus her room is a mess it gives me anxiety with how unorganized it is, so I run across the hall to my room and grab a pair of trackies and a hoodie.

When I have her change I carry her small body to her bed and bury her in my arms.

She starts muttering to herself but it’s all gibberish I don’t understand and just focus on keeping her warm and calm. 

Then she starts making a little sense.

”I’m so glad I found you bell, you promised me you would never stop looking for me, I waited and you never came.” 

My thoughts go straight to the dream I had last night, the promises I made to little Clarke so vivid in my head. 

I told her when times get tough to sing our song and think of me. How she reacted to me singing that song in the bathroom it was like she was remembering it from a long time ago.

I promised her ill never stop looking for her.

I told her I loved her times infinity. She’s got an infinity tattoo on her neck.

She talks and looks at me like she’s known me for years, like she knows me better than I know myself.

It all adds up yet it makes no sense at all. 

I wasn’t adopted and I have no memory of her at all.

Bellamy blake never forgets his promises and judging by how I felt and acted in that dream I obviously cared for her a lot, so how could I just forget her.

I was happy to wait for answers but how am I suppose to help her if she’s too scared to tell me. I saw it in her eyes she was terrified Id leave her, who knows when shell tell me.

I’m sorry princess but im not going to sit around and watch you shoot up and cutting your self I need answers so I know how to help you.

She’s passed out now and looks so peaceful, breathing so softly, she looks so young and innocent, beautiful.

I gently kiss both her lids and slide out of bed, grabbing my phone and getting the whole gang to meet me in the lounge.

I hope I don’t have to wait long im already missing being curled around her, regardless off the situation.

When I made it downstairs, everyone was already waiting.

Murphy, emori, monty, harper, Jasper, maya, raven, wick, octavia, Lincoln, Miller, Jackson, lexa and kane. They all look exhausted and worried for Clarke no doubt.

Not surprised she managed to worm her way into everyones heart already. They only confirm that when they all start asking about Clarke.

“Thankyou all for coming, she’s sleeping so I’ll make this short as i need to get back to her,” I take a seat at the end of the table and addressed Lincoln, “how long has she been a drug addict and the self harm, when did it start?”

Lincoln looks pissed what the fuck did I do.

“I know Clarke told you she will tell you when she’s ready, she made it very clear Kane and I were not to mention anything.”

Are you kidding me, “ that was before I spent the last hour watching over her covered in a bath full of her blood and high on whatever drug she injected herself with. I need answers so I can help her, you both need to start talking or it will be to late and we’re all going to lose her.”

Kane and Lincoln seemed to have silent conversation before Lincoln nodded.

“Clarke was a heroin addict when I met her, she worked as a bartender and had a regular supplier,”

“She almost overdosed and promised roan and I shell quit she took up the self harm shortly after. I didn’t know she was still doing it.” 

Well good job because she is. I want to rip his head fucking head off. You never take an addicts word when they say there going to quit.

I most likely know who her supplier is it’s most likely our stuff. He’s going to wish he was dead.

“Clarke’s under the impression we know each other I need answers, how can that be possible I would never forget her.”

Lincoln look even more pissed. 

“I’m not telling you shit, I see what you do to women all the time. You have the power to break whatever she has left in your palm and you don’t even know it. I’m not telling you what you need to know just for you to leave her when you get bored.”

“You think I’m going to leave her, I think you know how I’m treating your sister is not how I treat other girls, I’m not going anywhere, I l-care about her…a lot.”

Kane looks thoughtful, Lincoln just looks angry. It’s kane who speaks up next.

”19 year’s ago aurora blake wanted children she was my top distributor in New York and she had been clean for two years, so I helped her out.”

He took a deep breathe and locked eyes with me but I was starting at Lincoln and he was getting angrier by the second.

”you were adopted from the same orphanage that Clarke lived in.”

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. It can’t be the case. I would remember her, was my dream a memory.

”this doesn’t make any sense why do I not remember any of this I couldn’t have just forgotten her.”

I can’t breathe. I fix myself a drink and light up a smoke.

”I didn’t either every day when you first came home you begged us to either adopt Clarke of take you back and then one day you just stopped talking about her, if I knew it was my daughter I would have been there in a heart beat. We didn’t name our children Clarke or Lincoln.”

Kane pulled something from the duffel back at his feet a document, and handed it to me.

Adoption papers.

”The Elite created a drug that erases your memory they used it on there test subjects, it’s extremely hard to get a hold of but Clarke is adamant your mum gave it to you as a child. Like I said though it’s to hard to get your hands on it’s not likely, your probably shut that part of your life off because it was too painful to think of her.”

Had she been waiting for me this whole time?

Has she always known I was here?

There’s got to be a reverse cure or something, ” is there a reverse cure?”

”yes, but-”

”NO you’ve done enough, you have lied to me my whole life, I deserve this, I deserve the chance.”

He nods his head and reaches into his bag for the vial. I use this time to look at my family.

Octavia looks stressed, she doesn’t need to worry I still feel the same about her. Everyone else all just looks shocked.

Lincoln is seething.

”look, I really care about my sister she’s been through hell I don’t care if your my superior or your Octavia’s bother if you hurt her in any way ill kill you.”

Threatening your president is forbidden but I can’t help but respect that he is protecting my princess. I nod my head in agreement.

”Theres something you need to know, her supplier it was aurora blame, your mother. That’s how she found you.”

He looks like he wants to say more but kane gets up and I meet him half way he passes me a small vial of orange liquid.

What the fuck aurora was her supplier.

Lucky she’s already dead, id out her in a grave myself.

”alright son drink this, you need to understand that this may not work there’s a big chance it won’t do anything. No matter what happens I always thought of you as my son in ever way that counts.”

I nod but don’t address him in anyway, I can’t help but blame him for why Clarke is hurting so much.

Octavia stands up and stands by my side with a small sad smile on her face and gives me a hug.

I lock eyes with O as I take the serum, nothing happens after a while and I hear footsteps running down the hall and my name being called.

Clarke.

”Bell, bellamy where are you.” I turn around just in time for Clarke to turn the corner, fuck she’s beautiful hair flying around her face. Small smile on her face, until she sees what’s in my hand. 

Her face flushes red with anger.

I go to tell her it’s okay it didn’t work when I suddenly feel an excruciating pain in my head, so bad it drops me on my knees.

I feel clarkes arms wrap around me and her fingers go through my hair, I hear her hum my song quietly in my ear before I pass out.

I’m no longer in arkadia. I’m in a hall standing in the corner of a room, around me is all these children of all ages running around me to there seats. 

It’s like they can’t even see me. Like im spectating my own memories.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy POV 

(Earlier that night after everyone leaves bell and the princess alone)

I’m sure, when miller got my text and brought us our towels the sight of Clarke and I in the water was quite…odd.

We weren’t kissing in the water, playing, splashing or even talking, just staring, holding each other. Lost in our own heads.

It’s the first time in my life I’ve ever felt at peace. It’s the first time I’ve actually just enjoyed someone else’s company. 

I’m not charming, flirting or trying to get this woman to sleep with me.

Don’t her me wrong, I can’t wait to hear her scream my name.

She’s different, I don’t understand this emotion. I have never felt so out of control, my need for control is almost…obsessive.

Yet she has the power, to put me to my knees with just one look, one smile. 

Last night I thought she was this pristine little princess way out of her depth. Far too innocent for my world.

I felt this strong urge to protect her, shield her. My thoughts were only confirmed when her own guard talked about her as if she’s a breakable porcelain doll, raised with a silver spoon in her mouth.

Another ruse. To keep me from knowing the truth, no doubt.

Turns out I was wrong.

To my defence, the way she looks at me when it’s just the two of us, she’s vulnerable an emotion rollercoaster. I struggle to keep up.

She looks light, playful almost, knowing like she can see something in me I can’t. It’s refreshing. There’s no judgement or trepidation like everyone else, almost like she’s waiting for me to catch up.

She’s proven today she’s no fragile princess. 

She’s different when she around anyone else, she’s closed off, even to her own brother.

She acts cold, closed off, walks with an air of authority around her. Clothes immaculate, not a hair out of place. It’s all a cape, like she’s protecting herself. 

Her eyes no longer an open book, but emotionally disconnected, calculating.

The way she tortured those men today was the only proof I needed to know she is not new to being a product of sexual objectification.

The question is how far did it go.

When she wiped out Mount Weather, it wasn’t deliberate. Mount Weather didn’t bring that look to her eyes, that look was already there.

I recognised the look In her eyes when she tortured those men, she enjoyed it, it’s the same look I have on my own face, that how I know Mount Weather are not her only kills.

What happened in Mount Weather is only one of her many demons.

The rest can wait, she will tell me when she’s ready.

I know for a fact shell kill anyone that will get in her way of taking out the elite. Even me.

She is a scorned women on a mission.

Tonight I didn’t just come to the realisation that I’ve fallen in love with her over the period of one night.

I leant that she’s fucked up, probably more than me.

She doesn’t know that she doesn’t need to worry about me getting in her way, ill gladly follow this train wreck through hell.

In the short period I’ve known her she challenges me, questions my every move, puts me in my place, definitely doesn’t fear me. First person to not walk around egg shells around me, even my sister my family, there always watching, waiting for me to snap.

This cold front she puts up though, won’t last, I see it in her eyes right now, hidden behind her pearly smile as she looks up at me, desperate as if she’s drowning. 

She’s falling and one day, there will be a reckoning and she will crack.

I try to show her with my own eyes that she’s no longer alone, that no one understands more than me.

Monsters like us struggle with words. This is new to me, but I will show her.

I will be for her - what she is already - for me.

A beacon.

I must do alright, she moves her hands from my chest and wraps them around my shoulders and wraps her little, toned legs around my waist.

She doesn’t kiss me, but she holds on tight, like she thinks I’ll just float away. Her grip is so strong i’m grateful I’m able to stand but hold on just as tight.

As sexy as it it having her naked petite body wrapped around me, full breasts pushed against my own chest and despite my raging hard dick, this doesn’t feel like a sexual moment, not even when she sucks on my ear lobe.

It feels more intimate, like we’re just showing one another were there, filling the empty void.

Some, would call this weird, I’ve known her for one night, and I’m ready to follow her everywhere. Maybe it is weird, but nothing has ever felt so right.

********

When our skin starts to prune and her eye lids start to flutter on my chest I walk us out and stand her on the sand. No words spoken, no words needed.

She dries off and I can’t help but laugh as she steals my shirt.

I’ve never understood the appeal of women wearing my clothes. I don’t find it sexy at all. As cliché as this sounds, on her it’s fucking adorable.

It swallows her and it takes all my self-restraint to fuck off my previous, respectful thoughts of treating her right and throw it out the door, throw her on her knees and pound the shit out her until she screams my name.

Enough, you prick.

She sends a knowing smirk my way, I roll my eyes, such a pain in the ass I just sigh and get changed.

I didn’t see her come up behind me, I didn’t even have the chance to zip up my jeans when she shoved me and I stumbled over the sand dune, falling on my ass. Hard.

When I looked up in shock her eyes were dark, full of lust, her face lit by the fire behind us and she straddled my hips.

She kissed me, all tongue and teeth both of us fighting for dominance. She won. She bit my lip and I moaned so loud it should have been embarrassing.

All previous thoughts of being a gentleman out the window when she scraped her finger down my scalp and tugged on my hair so hard the surge of pain went straight to my my throbbing dick.

She pushed me back until I was lying in the sand and started kissing down my neck and sucked on my fucking earlobe, what is it with her and ear lobes.

Fuck it felt so good. Her warm, perky body, pushed into mine her hair, dry, fallen out of it’s bun all over my face, she smells so damn good.

Vanilla and just pure Clarke, her hot breath on my neck as she moans and sucks so hard I can barely breathe.

I hate hickeys, but the thought of Clarke claiming me as her own makes my eyes roll to the back of my head and I can’t help but picture her with my dick in her mouth instead. I moan out loud again the sensation of her lips and tongue all to much to bare. 

One hand holds her head in spot the other kneading her perky ass cheek. She starts grounding her pussy on my dick moaning so loud.

Fuck she’s dripping wet. Thank God I didn’t zip my jeans up. 

The feel of her smooth dripping pussy rubbing on my dick, her hot mouth kissing and licking anything she can reach, her small hands and her tight grip on my arms holding me down so I can’t touch her is too much and I choke up.

”breath bell.” She whispered as I take in air. I’m seeing fucking stars.

Were not even doing anything yet and im putty in her hands, paralysed, completely lost in her scent, touch, I feel like im on fire, she’s not helping with the sexy sounds she keeps making. 

I shrug out of her hold drag her lips back to mine and flip her on her back, 

”No, no sand.” She flips me back over, fucking princess and the lust haze vanishes for a second as a deep rumble of laughter erupts from me.

Enough time for me to snap out of this trans. If I don’t im going to fuck her on this beach.

”No stop. Enough.” I sit up and push her at arms length and try to catch my breath.

I don’t even bother looking up her face, if I do ill crumble.

She doesn’t say anything, I look up at her and she’s got the most adorable frown on her face she just looks confused. Then she looks deep in thought.

A look of shame washes over her face and her eyes tear up and she moved to jump off me.

Fuck im an idiot, I should’ve explained, she probably thinks I don’t want her I’ve already rejected her twice.

I grab onto her, ”wait it’s not you its me. I’ve been with a lot of women.”

She doesn’t like that and tries to push off me harder.

Shit why am I so bad with words.

”wait let me explain-”

”I don’t understand, your so hot and cold one minute you want me the next you don’t. You said it yourself you’ve been with so many girls…are you not attracted to me?” she looks so vulnerable her eyes still full of unshed tears, I can’t help it I start to laugh and hold her tighter.

”it is you, ” I pause and rush out my explanation when she starts to look even more stressed,

”not your looks, as if you can’t see or feel, ” I pause and point to my still hard, dick and continue, ” how much I want you.”

”the way I feel about you Clarke, I have never felt about anyone. When I met you I thought I knew everything, but you show me there is so much more than being a killing mafia president.”

She smiles, ”please you still think you know everything.”

I laugh, roll my eyes ”well apparently I know how to make you upset more than anything.”

I need to get this out.

”im serious, your special, everything about you… Like how you scrunch your nose when your thinking…like how you always carry a piece of charcoal around in your pocket…like how you run your fingers through your hair when your nervous, but more than that, its how you look at me, like you can see the best parts of me.”

I pause, starting at her pink nails, hating how vulnerable im going to be and take a deep breath,

“I’m scared if we go too fast you’ll see something you don’t like. I want to do this right princess your different.” Please don’t freak out on me.

I look down at her just in time for her to place both her small hands on either side of my face and a beautiful cheesy smile light up her face.

I don’t care if I sounded like a pussy that smile is worth it.

She leans forward and kisses me lightly full of emotion and I understand what she’s telling me. Feeling lighter than I have ever felt I pick her up and we resume dressing.

Not able to take our eyes off each other I feel like a teenager.

Well how a normal teenager would feel with there first crushes anyway. All smiles and secret glances and yes blushes.

I throw her my hoodie to keep her warm and when she’s ready I take her hand and lead her back home. No longer surprised at the shock that shoots up my arm whenever our skin touches.

I sneak glances at her whilst walking her back to a room and see she’s got a cute little smile on her face with her free hand touching her lips. Warmth spreads through my chest at the sight.

No longer afraid of these foreign emotions within in me I lightly push her up against her door and cage her in my arms.

I lean down in to her ear,

“ goodnight princess.” I kiss both her cheeks and below her lips on her chin.

“Night!” She squeaks out and rushes into her room.

I laugh and turn down the hall to my room no doubt a cheesy smile on my own face when I hear Miller laughing at me outside his own room. 

“Fuck off Miller.”

He laughs and points at my obvious problem in my pants and walks in to his room laughing.

Whatever I need a fucking shower and a cigarette.


	11. Flashbacks and a passed out princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this chapter is pretty small.
> 
> After taking the reverse serum bellamys memories slowly return.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> X

Bellamy’s POV

I’m standing in a big hall, kids are lining up at the table in front waiting for there serve of soup. I walk around the table trying to find something that can explain why I am here.

When I see a little me, sitting and laughing with other 4 year olds, clearly the centre of attention.

I look so happy so innocent. No haunted look. What I would do to go back to being that innocent boy again.

Would I change everything?

The front door to the hall opens with a crash and all the kids freeze and watch as the new guest arrives.

Little Clarke walks in long blonde hair and the same sad blue eyes walks to the table and gets herself some soup before making her way to a corner table by herself.

I look over at little me and he looks struck, mid-laugh staring at her like she’s hung the moon.

Nothings changed kid.

”who is she?” he whispered not taking his eyes off her.

”that’s Clarke she’s been here since she was a baby her biological parents left her at the front door. She’s totally weird, she’s been here the longest no one wants her.” his friend whispered back.

She’s about to walk past them when his little shit of a friend puts his leg out and trips her over. She lands face first and spills her soup all over herself.

His friends laugh and who seems to be the lady in charge does nothing but chastise the little girl.

I look over at little me and he’s the only one who looks a little bit guilty, but he’s a coward he doesn’t look at her or stand up for her just stares at his bowl until the lady grabs Clarke collar and drags her out crying while all the kids laugh and point at her.

Everything gos black until im no longer in the hall but im standing in a park little me is the centre of attention again playing hide and seek with the other kids.

Little me walks over to the same boy that tripped Clarke.

”why don’t we ask Clarke to join, she’s all by herself.”

”great idea, I’ll go ask.” I don’t trust that smile but little me seems to be oblivious and stares at the little girl. He wants to be her friend.

It seems even little me was completely enamoured by the blonde angel.

Clarke is swimming on the swing by herself a little proud smile on her face as she starts to get some momentum.

She didn’t seem to see the boy come behind her but the little shit pulls on her hair until she falls back awkwardly breaking her arm and crying out.

The little prick! wonder if I can find him now and beat the shit out of him.

Little me ran over with tears in his eyes. Great of course im a pussy.

He put her head in his little lap and ran his stubby fingers through her scalp and sang my song.

Flashes of Clarke lying in my lap high as a kite breaking down when I sang that song to her. I shake my head to rid myself of train of thoughts going through my head.

When I look up at the situation my heart thumps harder in my chest at the sight.

She looks up at him and smiles a big toothy smile at him and he looks at her with so much endearment. 

The same look I give Clarke now. Well besides the I want to fuck you part.

So from what I can tell I was the popular kid, Clarke was the kid that was bullied and our teacher was a bitch. Great.

”bell, bell please wake up I can’t lose you again please.” Princess!

She’s shaking me awake when I feel something wet hit my face.

I open my eyes and there she is, my princess. 

I’m lying in her lap, she must have caught me. Her long blonde hair a curtain around my face, bright blue eyes laced with pain and unshed tears.

”Hi” I whispered to her, too choked up to say anymore.

”Hi” she whispered back all smiles and an anxious look.

She grip me in a tight hug and moves to stand up, I grabbed her arm,

”so I hung out with douchebags huh?”

She laughs and tries to get up but she must be too weak and falls back down.

When I look at everyone else im too fucking tired to answer to there curiosity. 

”the serum worked, look guys it been a long night let’s get some sleep well resume this tomorrow.”

I don’t even wait for a response and pick Clarke up bridal style and walk back to my room.

As I look down at her and trudge my way up the stairs I can’t help but look down at her.

She’s so fucking beautiful, her eyes normally so open to me but now she’s put a wall up.

I continue to my room and she buries her face into my chest and scrunched her small hand into my shirt.

That’s right princess, you can count on me.

I lay down on my bed and she lays her head on my chest, our legs a tangled mess and wrap my arms around her. 

She fits perfectly against me, moulds right into my body.

I use my free hand to tilt her head up by the chin.

”whats going on princess?” I whisper to her.

Her eyes tear up. ”you remember everything?” 

”I remember some of it, then I woke up. I think the rest will come back in time.”

”How do you feel?” she asks me, eyes vulnerable.

”frustrated, I’ve always felt like I had a gaping hole, like something was missing now I understand why. I’m frustrated because I want to remember more, im angry at my mother, she took away my choice and im upset that I had to abandon you and I let this happen.”

She sighs and tries to look away but I don’t let her.

”im also happy, happy you’re here with me, im not going anywhere I just wish I knew years ago, so I could’ve kept my word with you and found you, protected you from all this pain.”

”its not your fault bell, you had your memory wiped. I found you in the end, that’s all that matters.”

”I know that but still, before I had the serum I knew you were special. Since you stumbled your way into the bar I had a strong connection with you. That scared me I didn’t know who you were,”

I pull her closer, ”I don’t trust very easily, I thought you could be a threat to my family here. Even then I still was drawn to you. Then well after everything you told us tonight there was no reason for me to push you away. I need you to know Clarke, we have a lot to talk about tomorrow but I won’t ever leave you again your not alone anymore.”

She was silent I look down and she’s fallen asleep.

God dammit Clarke!!


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy POV

The next morning I wake up, sun shining through the window and a little hand on my dick.

I look under the sheets where my little princess is laying between my legs with a cheeky grin on her face.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Just as she takes my whole dick in her mouth keeping eye contact with me.

Jesus no gag reflex.

I moan out loud as she sucks me off little tongue swirling around the head. Fuck!

I drop my head back on my pillow in ecstasy as she plays with my balls and sucks me off.

It doesn’t take long for me to finish in her mouth. I’ll wake up like this every morning.

I look down at clarke as she releases me from her mouth with a loud pop.

She has a big smile on her face.

“Hi there, we got a lot to do today thought I’d pay you in advance.”

I laugh out right and hold on to her thighs either side of my chest and smile up at her.

Fuck she’s beautiful, the sun coming in from the window reflecting off her slightly wet blonde hair framing her face and my white button up shirt hanging loose on her small curvy frame.

She must’ve had a shower she smells like me. She reaches over and grabs a tray placing it on my chest.

“A very good morning indeed, I could get used to this a sexy little minx sucking me off and breakfast in bed.”

She laughs, “I thought we could talk, what did you remember last night? I told Kane it would work.” 

She looks so excited I barely understood what she said as she wiggled back a little so I can sit up against the head board. I place my tray in my lap.

“I remembered the hall where we use to sit and eat, I remember a little shit, tripped you over and you got in trouble, I was a coward and didn’t stand up for you.”

She grimaced,”I remember that hall I hated that place I don’t really remember that though, that kind of thing happened everyday.”

I dug into my pancakes feeding Clarke a mouthful every now and then.

“I remember the look on my face when I saw you the first time it was the same look on my face when you walked into my bar the other night.”

She had a smile on her face, mouth open waiting for another bite and I have to wiggle in my spot to stop thinking about where her mouth was five minutes ago.

“I remember the park I asked the little shit to invite you to play with us he ended up breaking your arm when I finally grew some balls and rushed over to help you, I sung the song that comforts me.”

Her eyes light up at this, “I remember that you held me in your arms that’s how I met you, that was the beginning of a strong a friendship after that point we were inseparable. Do you remember anything else?”

“No, I woke up after that point.” What If nothing else comes out of it.

I must’ve voiced my thoughts aloud.

“The serum only brings back flashes when your unconscious or when something triggers a memory.”

We finish off the breakfast in silence both lost in our own heads when Clarke speaks up.

“I’m sorry about what you saw last night, but if your going to tell me to quit it’s not happening.” There gos the walls she’s put up again.

I won’t intervene yet. I need to approach this right she needs to want to quit, I have to give her a reason to stop. I need to show her she doesn’t need to do this.

“I’m not going to tell you to stop but I want you to move into my room. Please.”

She smiles and nods her head and kisses me lightly on the mouth.

“I do need to know something though,” she looks down at me with fear before her wall goes up, “how did you know my adopted mother?” 

She looks wary before she sighs and ducks her head,

“She was a regular at the bar that I worked at, before I met Lincoln and roan, she was my regular supplier, I was a heroine junkie she had the best stuff.”

The bitch didn’t just screw mine and octavia’s life she screwed Clarke’s as well. 

I didn’t mention the fact that Clarke is still is a heroine addict. She continued on anyway looking a lot more nervous than she was before.

“One night I met her in our spot and she was venting about her kids something about how her son Bellamy had no respect for her and she taught him a lesson the night before and shot him in the leg.”

She sighs, “I didn’t even know it was you but when she said your name all I kept thinking about was you getting shot in the leg so I didn’t hesitate, I grabbed my gun and shot her in the head and called roan to clean up the mess. I’m so sorry.”

What the fuck she killed aurora. I’ve been looking for her killer for years but not for the reason she must think. She looks so broken. 

I tilt her chin up until her eyes lock into mine, 

“I’m not angry at you clarke, I hate her, she use to beat O and I up all the time, she dragged us in to this world, she was an addict that ruined our lives. The day you killed her was the day you freed us. Thank you.”

She relaxed and smiled up at me her bright blue eyes lacking the sadness for the first time ever.

It must’ve been weighing on her heavily.

“Come on get up we have a big day today.” Still smiling she picked up the finished tray of food and jumped out of bed.

I got up smacked her lightly on her bum and she giggled and ran out of the room me chasing her out laughing.

Only to run straight into raven and wick in nothing but trackies, almost bumping into Clarke wearing only my own shirt. 

Raven and wick looked on shocked at a very guilty clarke and me with a big Cheshire grin on my face.

“Look I do know how to smile okay now move the fuck out of the way clarke needs to get dressed.”

I was hoping that came out more stern than I was feeling, couldn’t have them think I was going soft.

“Yes, boss” raven muttered out with a smirk.

“Wick get the gang together for a meeting with the gang.” I ask her to her retreating back. 

If it was anyone else turning your back on a superior is forbidden but my family doesn’t give a shit when it comes to me.

A little giggle breaks me out of my trance and I look over to Clarke, she’s leant on her own door a smile on her face watching me.

“Do I have to be worried about you and raven?”

I walk over to her and lean my arms either side of her head, “nothing important you have to worry about, I got everything I need right here, besides she’s with wick now.”

She wraps her arms around my shoulders for a kiss, what was suppose to be a short kiss ended up a long make out session on her door her bare thighs wrapped around my waist and-

“Christ your suppose to walk in the door for that shit, I thought we had a meeting in half an hour at the strip joint, you need to actually say goodbye if we want this meeting today.”

Fucking miller!

Clarke pushes me away and kisses Miller on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his waist. What the fuck!

They pull away and seem to have a silent conversation they both nod there heads. When I realise it’s about last night.

Clarke turns around and skips into her room.

I follow her into the room only to find we’re not alone.

Lincoln is sitting in the chair across the room with O in his lap waiting patiently. Lexa is sprawled on Clarke’s bed with a laptop in her lap.

Clarke with no shame starts stripping and changing.

I lean up against the door and brace my foot behind me, cross my arms and wait for clarke, admiring her naked glory before she changes into her typical feminine clothes.

A damn mini denim skirt and a white crop top leaving nothing to the imagination. She shrugs on her red leather jacket and turns and smirks at me.

It would’ve been hot if I didn’t catch Lexa, Lincoln and my damn sister glaring at me like, if looks could kill I’d be dead.

Clarke clears her throat, “Will someone please address the elephant in the room there’s a meeting in 20 minutes I’d like to know what’s going on.”

Lexa breaks her stare off with me and turns to Clarke, “I found Roan he’s being held in a warehouse the Elite use to question traitors it’s not far from us. There’s only 10 guards around the premise.”

Clarke smirks, “good after the meeting you and Lincoln put together a team and bring our man home safely. While we’re at the meeting I need you to send word out to all of the The Delinquents tell them it’s time and to abort whatever it is there doing and get into position.”

Clarke finishes straightening her hair to perfection and looks at Lincoln, 

“What is it Linc, spit it out.”

Lincoln looks down at his hands and I’m surprised when he makes eye contact with me instead.

“We found the traitor that’s been feeding intel to The Elite, our friend on the inside his name is Wells his father is high up on the council he saw the traitor go into the headquarters for a meeting with the council he sent us video footage.” He looks hesitant to tell me who it is.

Clarke comes over to my side and takes my hand. When I just can’t stand the silence I snap.

“Well who the fuck is it then!”

“It’s Jackson.”

My ears start ringing I hear nothing but my heart beat pounding so hard.

I rip my hand out of Clarke’s and start tearing her room to pieces no one says anything just watches me and waits for me to calm down.

Jackson is miller’s fiancé and has been a part of the Arkadians since before I was. He was always one of my closest friends. 

I should have known, Kane had me kill Jackson’s brother 2 years ago. He didn’t give me a reason why just said it needed to be done.

Jackson and his little brother were never close and he understood when I killed him but when I think back Jackson had been distancing himself from us all even Miller for a long time now.

When I eventually calm down I steel a cold, indifferent look on my face and address Lincoln.

“Find him and take him to Arnies tie him up, watch him and wait for me to return.”

Lincoln nods and he and O get up to leave.

Lexa already left on the phone no doubt contacting the rest of The Delinquents and I realise I still need to change I walk up to Clarke wrap her in my arms from behind and kiss her on the neck.

“I’ll see you soon I need to get ready.” She nods and I walk to my own room shower and changed into my usual black jeans, shirt and leather jacket and walk into my room.

Where are all the delinquents going to stay? The Elite know about Clarke we need more security. Now we know who the traitor is we can inform all the club what is going on.

They need to have a choice we can’t just force them into war with our governing founders. I’ll have to talk to Kane, Miller and Clarke.

I strap my gun to my waist and grab another gun and holster and a knife set and leave to find Clarke.

Clarke’s walking down the hall with emori when I reach her. I bend down and strap the knives around her left thigh and a gun around her waist. 

She giggles and wraps her her arms around my waist as we continue on to the hall for our meeting. Ignoring Emoris sly looks.

Clarke looks up at me, “have you forgotten I’m useless with a gun.”

“Definitely not, speaking of why do you need me to train you, you tortured three guys in my bar last night yet You can’t shoot a gun.”

She sighs, “I didn’t get the training you all got I spent most of my life moving from home to home. That doesn’t mean I’m new to taking lives, your mother wasn’t the first person I killed. That’s a story for another time. I may not have trained like you guys but I’ve had to learn to defend myself for a very long time now.”

I stay silent not knowing where to go with this new information worried she’ll put up her walls again.

As her words go around my head I get so angry at Kane if he hadn’t abandoned her she wouldn’t have gone through so much pain. 

We will start her training tomorrow. She needs to know how to defend herself without her guards. 

My princess may be ruthless and absolutely wicked but she needs training.

Hand in hand we walk into the hall to see every Arcadian floating the room waiting for direction and order.

We both steel stony looks on our faces and stand side by side full of authority and the air in the room changes.

My family bow there heads in respect to the both of us and take a seat all looking at Clarke and I, waiting.

They know change is coming and there ready to fight alongside us. I feel stupid for thinking people will leave out of fear of the elite.

Of course they wouldn’t we are a family and we don’t leave family behind.

I look at clarke full of pride.

She stands strong, shoulders back, head held high and looks everyone in the eye before she looks at me and I know she’s thinking the same.

We take a seat at the head of the table along side Kane and the rest of the family and address everyone, the next few hours are full of discussing strategy.

With Clarke by my side I now have a purpose in my life and despite the dark times that are coming our way I can’t help but feel hopeful for a new beginning but first we need to take down The Elite.


End file.
